


Itaque mirum in locis amor (On Hiatus)

by mewhee



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Arrest, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, F/M, Light BDSM, Love, Love/Hate, Multi, Punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 02:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 21,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10066088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mewhee/pseuds/mewhee
Summary: LacHy week(im ur misconception) submission! Lucy is arrested by Lahar. After a rough few days, she journeys back to Fairy Tail.





	1. Pertusus et sola

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to LacHy week, hosted by im ur misconception!
> 
> This is my first attempt at digging into Lahar's head. Cut me some slack when you read it. I know the characters are a little ooc, but I did it on purpose.
> 
> This takes place after GMG and before Tartarus. Also, I own diddly squat. That honor belongs to Hiro Mashima-sensei. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Word count: 1873

Lifting her eyes, the blond glared across the table at the uptight captain of the rune knights. "Is keeping me cuffed to the table really necessary? You already took my keys away. Not like I woul-" His raised hand stopped her mid sentence. She huffed as he continued to flip through the thick file before him. _Probably all the destruction Team Natsu's caused. I'm going to take the fall for it, no doubt. I'm an easy target._

"Miss Heartfilia-" Her soft voice cut in smoothly. "Lucy, please." His silence and deadpanned expression told her all she needed to know. "Miss Heartfilia, I have here, before me, an impressive list of damages caused by your team." He adjusted his wire-rimmed glasses on his nose. "I would like an explanation for each one."

Lucy groaned softly. Sighing, she sat up straighter before she spoke. "I will acquiesce, but I have a few terms." She watched as one perfect brow rose. She wasn't sure if it was in curiosity or disbelief. Either way. "What time is it?" His brow rose further as Lucy held back her laughter. Looking at his watch, he sighed. "It is 5:56. Why?" Lucy sucked air between her teeth. "4 minutes. Damn!" She breathed to herself.

Looking back to him, her face hardened. "I need a bag of popcorn, a tub of chocolate cherry frozen yogurt, a Lacrima tv, and an hour." At his hard eyes and furrowed brow, she sighed to herself. "Oh! And take these cuffs off for the hour." She watched the muscle in his jaw tic as his rage grew. "I give you my word as a Fa-...Heartfilia, I will not use my magic while my cuffs are off. Though I cannot guarantee that Loke or Virgo will open their own gates. Also, you have 2 minutes to agree, or you'll get nothing out of me, no matter what tortures you force me to endure." _Check….your move, Glasses._

* * *

Lahar counted to ten in his head, twice. The little blond thought she could make demands. Did she not realize the position she was in?! Gripping the file, he rose to his feet. Turning to leave, he took a deep breath. "There will be no popcorn, no yogurt, or release from the cuffs. You will have 1 hour. I will procure you a small Lacrima tv." He left without another word. He needed his answers. _Gran Doma will have my ass if I don't get her her answers._

3 minutes later Lahar returned with a very small Lacrima tv. Setting it just out of reach of the busty blond, he turned it on. "What channel?" He refused to look at her. He hated caving to demands, but it was either this or his job. Plus, the brown-eyed beauty did things to him on a disgustingly primal level.

"MTV." Her voice was strained as he began flipping through the channels. As soon as he found the dreaded channel, he turned to leave. Smirking to himself in triumph for having turned the volume almost all the way down. "Lahar?" He turned and faced her, a brow raised. Surely she wouldn't ask for more, would she?

Her smile was sweet and disarming. _She's just as devious as the rest of them._ Her melodious voice drifted to him, soft and soothing. "Can you turn the volume up? I'm not a dragon slayer, my hearing isn't that good." _Again with that brilliantly sweet smile._ Clenching his teeth together, he turned the volume up a few notches before turning to leave. "Umm…" He stopped but refused to look at her. "A little more? Natsu's screaming has kinda ruined my hearing." Her laugh was nervous.

Turning, he watched her fingers tangle and a most endearing blush creep across her cheeks. Sighing to himself, he walked back to the table. Using the file, he pushed the lacrima until it was within reach of the cuffed beauty. Once her fingers touched the device, he turned and left, locking the interrogation room door behind him. Heading to his office, he pulled up MTV himself. On his second screen, he watched the live feed of the girl laughing raucously at the antics of 'The Situation' and 'Sweetheart' while the rest blundered around in the background.

* * *

Lucy couldn't stop laughing. The Situation and Sweetheart had gotten into it again. Something about….something stupid. Lucy couldn't remember. She didn't really care. Snooki ended up getting involved. _Oh god! What the actual fuck?! They're so stupid!_ Lucy leaned down to wipe the tears her laughter had produced from her face. _Stupid Lahar! Keeping me cuffed here. This isn't as fun without Loke and Virgo. Popcorn and froyo would have been nice too._ Lucy sighed as Jwoww started yelling at the other three. Something about a dog. _Who knows. They're all just acting._

As the episode was ending, Lahar returned. He sat down across from her and adjusted the file before him. _Jesus, I just want to reach over there and free his poor, subjugated hair from its prison. Loosen up!_ Lucy turned off the lacrima as the show ended. Placing it as far to the side as her cuffs would allow, she laced her fingers together and sat tall. She stared at Lahar in silence for several minutes. She wasn't going to be the one to speak first. To her, it was a sign of defeat. Like she was bowing to his whims.

_Though, it goes against everything my father taught me. **'Be the first to speak. Take control of the conversation. Show them you won't take no for an answer. Demand much more than you actually require. That way it looks like your willing to compromise. But never compromise on the important things. Demand what is necessary and don't take no for an answer.'**_ Lucy sighed to herself.

Maybe her father was right. Lucy opened her mouth to speak, but Lahar beat her to the punch. 'Harogen.' Lucy sighed as she shook her head. Her smile and eye roll had to have pissed him off. She wasn't laughing at him, she was expressing all her mixed feelings about her first meeting with Natsu. Schooling her face, she stared into his violet eyes. "What about Harogen? I need more detail if you want clear and concise answers."

* * *

He could feel the tic in his jaw starting again. He knew she was right, and he hated it. Unclenching his jaw, he spoke, his voice loud and commanding. "I would like to know how the port and half the town was set aflame." He watched her smile with a wistful look in her eye. _Did she have something to do with it?! She couldn't have! Could she?_

Before he could fall too deeply into his own twisted spiral, her euphonic voice drifted over him. "I had been tricked into boarding a boat with Bora, who had claimed to be 'Salamander' from Fairy Tail. He said he would take me to Fairy Tail. Back then I was young and naïve. Well, it turned out Bora was kidnapping women to sell into the slave trade. Natsu and Happy got me off the ship and I used Aquarius to push the boat to shore. By the time it landed, the women had awoken from the spell and rushed off into the city. Well, Bora had rings that were fire magic. Natsu eats fire. Their fight got out of control and Natsu used a fire dragon roar. He defeated Bora but ended up setting the town on fire. He grabbed my hand and started running for Fairy Tail."

His jaw was slightly agape. _That overzealous fool saved a bunch of women? Impossible!_ Closing his mouth, he flipped the page in his file. The night had just begun, and they still had much to cover. Picking his pen back up, he pulled his notepad into a comfortable writing position. "The Onibus train station and surrounding area. It was turned to rubble. How?" He started taking notes as she spoke.

The night carried on in this manner. Lahar taking notes as Lucy described the events surrounding the destruction of each location her team had been. After several hours of her calm cooperation, he released her from her cuffs. She remained where she was and continued to answer, in detail, all of his inquiries. At one point, two of her spirits, Loke and Virgo, popped into the interrogation room. Having opened their own gates in concern for their key holder. Lucy apologized to him, and them, as she quickly explained the situation and sent them away.

All the while, Lahar tried to ignore his inappropriately hard phallus. Her sweet scent of honeyed strawberries wafted past him, wrapping around him every so often. It drove him mad. He wanted to see if she tasted as good as she smelled. _It's been so long. Not since I was a Scrub. To feel a woman again. Soft, supple flesh. Warm silk sliding beneath my fingers. Hot honey running over my-_ Her delicate voice pulled him from his untoward thoughts. "Captain Lahar? Is everything alright? Is that the last town you needed details for?"

Nodding, he stood, instantly facing the door, if only to hide the evidence of his arousal. He quickly exited, ignoring her questions after his health. He hastily entered his office and sat at his desk. Looking up, he noticed his new partner….. _Justice?_...was missing from his own desk. He had nothing to do other than put away the massive stack of files Lahar had left for him. He should not have left their shared office for another hour or so.

Pulling out his communication lacrima, he called the much younger man. When he answered, Lahar almost hung up immediately. By the way the view was shaking, and the erratic pattern of the young man's breathing, Lahar could tell he was engaged in coitus. During work hours. In the building. Lahar sighed. "When you're done…." Lahar gave up on finishing that sentence. He couldn't very well say 'getting railed' The young man thought he was hiding his sexual orientation, but it was very obvious to anyone with eyes. "Take Miss Lucy Heartfilia a meal. Then show her to a room. Standard procedure. Lightweight magic canceling bracelets. And when you return to the office, I expect you to have showered. I will not have my office smelling of sex ever again." Lahar hung up.

The boy had used _HIS_ desk as a place for coitus. Lahar had come in on a Monday to find his desk covered in a sticky fluid and his papers unorganized, as if someone had moved them, then put them back later. It took him a moment to notice the smell of sex that still lingered in the air. Lahar had demanded a new office and desk the instant he'd realized that it was ejaculate on his desk and hands. He had almost strangled the smiling youth when he walked in the door.

Sighing, he opened his file to the first page. _Harogen_. Taking his hand written notes, he started transferring them to the proper forms to file with the existing cases already before him. _Now, if only I knew what to do with the little Celestial mage in my interrogation room..._


	2. Utilius tacentur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got a little...out of hand. Lucy and Lahar got a little...smutty this go-around.
> 
> I still don't own Fairy Tail. :( I hope I got close enough with Lahar. I know Lucy is a little...OOC for some people, but this fits for how this is playing out.
> 
> This chapter is 4396 words long. I hope you enjoy!

Three days. She had been incarcerated for three whole days. Fists clenched, she smiled a wicked smile as she collected her keys and whip from discharge. _Fucking Glasses! How dare he!? He had no right to hold me for more than 24 hours! I wasn't read my rights, I wasn't charged with anything….RRRRAAAAAHHHHHH! I swear to the Gods if I ever get my hands on hi-_ Her thoughts were interrupted as Glasses himself stepped up next to her. "Fancy meeting you here!" Her tone was sweet while her smile was venomous.

"Yes, well, I do frequent this establishment. I can be found here every day of the week, work permitting." His bland tone grated on her nerves. Glancing over at him, she noticed he was holding a cloak quite similar to his own, though much smaller. "The weather has turned, your current attire is no longer appropriate." His arm extended out to his side to offer her said cloak. Taking it, she thanked him through gritted teeth.

"A shower would have been nice, ya know." At his lack of response, Lucy just about blew her top. "I smell like dirt, sweat, and sex." His head snapped in her direction at the last word, his eyebrow raised. "I was in a box for three days. What did you think I was going to do? Sit on my thumbs? No. I had a better use for them than keeping my excrement in."

* * *

_Such language! Though, the way her mouth wraps around the words is highly erotic. Wait! No!_ Shaking his head, he began walking forward, having noticed the carriage had finally arrived. _At least I can sleep a little on the way back to her horrid guild._ Opening the door, he waited for her to wrap Justice's cloak around her scantily clad frame. _At least she's covered up now._ "After you, Miss Heartfilia."

He'd never let another living soul know that he had watched her masturbate for three days. _The noises she makes...a man could die happy just listening to those noises!_ He had waited until everyone had left for the day, just so he could watch her, listen to her soft moans and whimpers, learn how she liked to be touched. He was getting hard just thinking about it. "Such a gentleman." Her sarcastic tone wasn't lost on him. _If only you knew the half of it._

He tried not to watch her luscious ass as she climbed into the carriage before him. _I could eat her whole!_ Pulling his mind from the gutter, he climbed in and sat across from her. He put his ankle on his opposing knee and laid his cloak ends over his lap, effectively hiding his fully hard member. Banging twice on the roof, he settled in for the long ride to Magnolia. _Hopefully, I'm more composed by the time we reach that den of heathens._

* * *

Lucy sighed as she crossed her arms. She knew she was being a little petulant, but she didn't care. She was sweaty and nasty while he was perfectly coiffed. _Dick!_ She noticed his eyes close as he leaned his head against the wall, his arms folded across his chest as he relaxed. _Asshole_. After several minutes of him not moving, she let her gaze wander his lithe frame. His shoulders were wider than Natsu's but not quite as wide as Gajeel's or Laxus'. His supple muscles stretched across his frame, almost as if he swam, rather than lifted weights. His slender hips flowed smoothly into his strong legs.

The carriage jolted, causing his cloak ends to slip from his lap, drawing her attention instantly. Her breath hitched as she noticed the large tent that sat at his core. _It's been so long. I wonder if he'd...NO! He's an asshole! He kept me locked up for three days, didn't let me shower even once, and fed me two measly meals a day. Who can survive on bread, cheese, and water?!_ Still, her tongue darted out to moisten her suddenly dry lips. She was so _thirsty._

With the temperature well below zero outside, and her breath still visible in the air inside the carriage, Lucy formulated a quick plan. Wrapping the borrowed cloak tighter around herself, she forced a shiver. "Lahar?" She waited until his lid cracked and one violet eye focused on her. "Are you cold? I'm freezing…!" She scooted closer to the edge of the bench, leaning forward so her breasts would spill out the small gap in the front of the cloak. She watched his eye dart to her ample cleavage with a twisted sense of satisfaction. "Burrr!"

Leaning forward slightly more, Lucy purposely unbalanced herself. The next jostle of the carriage sent her tumbling into Lahar's lap. She listened to his flustered sputters as she 'clumsily' tried to right herself. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" Her hands pressed against his thighs and abdomen as she 'fumbled' to stand. The carriage jolted again and her hand slipped from his taut belly straight to his hard cock. They both froze.

* * *

As she tumbled forward, he reached out to grab her shoulders. He missed and she fell into his lap. "Miss Heartfilia…" Her hands landed on his thighs. She was apologizing profusely. "If you would just…" Delicate digits pressed into his stomach. "Please, if yo-" A large bump in the road caused her hand to settle over his throbbing dick. Oh _gods…_ His eyes flew wide as his hands finally settled around her shoulders.

"Lahar?" Her wide mocha orbs captured his own. He felt like he was falling forward, tumbling into the depths of her soul. He saw her curiosity melt into desire, the flames licked at him too, pulling him deeper into her gaze. "Lahar? Is this….for me?" He nearly died as her long fingers gently squeezed him through his pants. His soft, whimpering moan filled the now silent compartment.

"Miss Hear-" Her gaze hardened for a moment, her voice was firm as she spoke. "I told you to call me Lucy." He nodded, swallowing around the lump in his throat. "Miss….Lucy, if you could remove your hand. I will help you back into your seat." Her head tilted to the side as her fingers gently squeezed him again. His own fingers flexed around her shoulders as his voice betrayed him once more.

"I get the feeling you don't really want that." Her hand moved away, releasing some of the pressure at his core. _Oh, thank the Go-!_ His brain stalled as her fingers trailed along his length. "Do you really want me to stop?" His breath was gaining weight with each passing second. He couldn't decide if he was going to heaven, or straight to the deepest depths of hell.

"We shouldn't. It's inappropriate." Her fingers stopped as her brow pinched. "I didn't ask what we _should_ do. I asked what you _wanted_ to do." She had leaned closer, pressing her breasts into his shin, as his ankle was still on his knee. Somehow. His mouth opened and closed like a beached fish. Over and over, with no words forming. He wanted her. Badly. He just couldn't. Could he? "Please…"

Her smirk set his insides alight. "Please what, _Captain_?" Her fingers and palm pressed into him as she leaned closer. "Please more?" Her teeth captured her bottom lip as her eyes sparkled with mirth. "Or please stop?" Her hand fell to her lap as she sat on her heels before him. "You have to tell me what you want, _Captain_. I can't read your mind." Her big, doe eyes watched him as he tried to decide.

_She's still technically a prisoner. If I do, I could lose my job and be thrown in the clink! But if I don't, I may end up regretting it for the rest of my life! WHAT DO I DO?!_ His panicked back-and-forth was interrupted as she adjusted. She was moving away, back into her seat, on the other side of the carriage. _Fuck it._ In one swift move, he was kneeling before her, his hands gently resting on her knees, his eyes searching her own.

* * *

Lucy's eyes grew wide as he kneeled at her feet. His large hands were warm against her exposed flesh. His vibrant gaze was hungry as her breath hitched. "Lahar?" Oh _Gods! Please tell me this is happening….please?!_ Her hand reached out to cover one of his, pulling his intense gaze to their joined flesh. "Have you changed your mind, Captain?"

She could tell by the way his face changed that he liked when she used his title. _Does he feel more powerful? I wonder… Maybe he gets off on rank? Has a Jailer/prisoner fetish? Hmmm…_ "I'm not a gentle man, Miss….Lucy." Was he trying to warn her? How cute! She nodded demurely as if she had never been roughed up before.

" _Captain…_ " Her purred use of his title accompanied her pressing her knees together and wiggling. Her desire was only growing as she imagined all the devious things she wanted to do with him. "Please, _Captain…_ " Her fingers began trailing up his arm while her other hand reached to unclasp his cloak.

Before her fingers could even graze the cool metal, his hand was wrapped around her wrist, his eyes hard. "Ladies first." The thick timbre of his voice shook her bones. His other hand gripped her free wrist before he began pushing her back, arms raised. Suddenly, her magic became inaccessible. Looking up, she noticed, for the first time, the magic-cancelling cuffs embedded into the wall. Looking back, violet eyes hungrily devoured her. She opened her mouth to beg him, but his hand clamped across her lips before any sound could emerge. "No."

* * *

_Oh, Gods...please tell me I'm not dreaming...that this is real._ He drank in her beautiful form. Her full, pert breasts, the tucked in waist, flared hips, thick thighs, shapely calves, and dainty feet. He heard her inhale to speak and pressed his hand over mouth. "No." His eyes bore into hers until she shivered and nodded. "Quiet. The driver can't know." Another nod. "If either of us uses magic, the carriage will neutralize us, so I can't put up a sound barrier." Again she nodded.

Removing his hand, he trailed it down her throat, his fingers soaking in her silky flesh. _Even better than I had imagined!_ His face remained stoic as his mind marveled at the pure perfection before him. Reaching the clasp at her throat, he stopped. "This is your last chance. If you wish to stop, then I must know now. After this mome-" Her harsh whisper pulled his attention to her burning gaze and plump lips, wrapping around such vulgar words.

"Shut up. If you don't fuck me by the time this carriage stops, I'm going to ride you into the ground." Her knees parted and she wrapped her legs around his hips as she spoke. The moment she suggested she would be in control, her powerful legs tightened, bringing his aching cock against her heated core. _Damn our clothes!_ Her heat seeped into him as he crushed his lips against hers.

He bit and licked at her lips before gripping her jaw, gently increasing the pressure at the joint, until she opened her mouth. His tongue instantly invaded her deliciously moist cavern. _Honeyed strawberries and….peaches?_ He drank her taste in like a starving man finally given a hunk of days old bread. His fingers released her jaw, only to clutch at her delicate throat.

Squeezing, he pressed his length against her. He loved the feeling of her throat struggling to produce sound. The feel of her larynx bobbing and struggling beneath his palm, her muscles tensing and releasing as she struggled to breathe. All the while he plundered her mouth with his own. The moment her struggling changed, he released her throat. His fingertips gently danced across her skin as her head tipped back, breaking their kiss. Her gasping coughs were music to his ears. He released the clasp on her borrowed cloak. Leaning down, he began kissing and licking at her abused throat.

* * *

Lucy nearly melted into the seat. _Oh, Gods! So...fucking...good!_ As the spots faded from her vision and her breathing leveled out, she felt his lips and tongue easing the hurt from her tender throat. Her voice was a heavy whisper. "Captain? ...Sir? If it pleases you, I am ready for more." She shivered at the hungry gaze that fell on her. "I stand up to Dragon Slayers, Captain. I can take it." She watched the desire turn into an inferno, growing hotter and hotter with each word she spoke. "Please Sir, please teach me your ways."

Each Dom was different in how they played. Yes, the good ones were always aware of their sub's limits, but each Dom pushed their sub in different ways. Play was always about mutual gratification. It was never about just the Dom or just the sub. Both parties left the scene satisfied, even if neither party reached orgasm.

Lucy thought back to her romps with Fairy Tail's resident Doms with mixed feelings. She remembered the first time Gajeel had cut her. It was a small cut, no more than a paper cut really. The blade his index finger had turned into was sharp as sharp could be, but the cuts still hurt. _Never using blades in sex again!_ While Gajeel had been somewhat scary at times, and she had safeworded more than a dozen times with him, Laxus and Bickslow had been amazingly attentive. She had never had to use her safeword with them. Ever. _It's because Bix could read my soul, and Laxus was so in tune with Bix that he could tell instantly when something changed._

Hard violet eyes met hers as a heavy body pressed her into the thick leather of her seat. Strong hands clutched her face and thigh tightly, snapping her attention back to the angry, but sexually frustrated, Captain. "Where did you go pet? Hmm? Were you with someone else?" Lucy's eyes widened a fraction before she attempted to shake her head. The task was difficult, as his hand still held her face tightly, forcing her to look at him. "Don't lie to me. You were imagining someone else here with you, weren't you?" His face hardened when she shook her head once more.

Her heart raced as she awaited his decision. Her thighs began trembling around his hips as adrenaline coursed through her veins. _If he thinks I'm lying, I'll be punished for something I didn't do! But if he believes I'm telling him the truth, I might get rewarded for my honesty._ Her gaze softened as she lowered her eyes from his, a small smile gracing her full lips.

* * *

Lahar held her face a moment longer, deciding if he should believe her or not. _She was open and honest with me in the interrogation room. She has yet to lie to me. Maybe…_ His grip tightened on her jaw a micodium before he released her. "I will reserve your punishment for later. I cannot punish you properly in this….environment. Do you understand?" He watched as she struggled to nod, her eyes still downcast. "Good girl. Now, where was I?" His fingers left her chin to trail down her throat, passing the open clasp and stopping at the low cut of her top. "Oh yes! I was just about here. Sadly, I don't have spare clothes for you."

He wanted nothing more than to rend her shirt asunder. Hear the flimsy fabric rip, millimeter by slow millimeter. Then to slowly tear the rest of the clothes from her body. Sadly he had neither the time nor the resources to properly explore her, though he fully intended to do just that at a later date. For now, he'd have to settle with just moving her clothes out of his way.

Leaning down, his gaze flicked to her face. _Gods, she's the perfect sub. She'd probably make a good Dom too. Maybe one day…_ His tongue snaked from between his lips to play with the flesh at the tops of her breasts and dip between the luscious mounds. Her heavy breaths filled the cabin as his fingers ghosted over her cloth-covered breasts. Her legs trembled around his hips, squeezing ever so beautifully as he pinched and tweaked her nipples. She moaned softly as his teeth scraped at her silken skin. "Do not let the driver hear you. Be quiet about it."

At her nod, he continued. His hands slid to the hem of her small shirt before slipping beneath the fabric. Her warm skin was heaven beneath his calloused fingers. The lace of her bra stopped him for a moment. "Lingerie? On a mission? And to jail? Are you in the market for something? A new Dom? Punishment, perhaps? I wonder…" His fingers dove beneath her delicate bra and pinched her nipples harshly before she could respond.

Her back arched as her teeth abused her bottom lip and her powerful thighs gripped his hips. His tongue traced a hot path from her shoulder to her jaw, where he nibbled his way to her ear. "Does the Pet like pain, I wonder." His fingers released her nipples as one trailed down her body to latch onto her thigh. "Does she like it when I do...this?" His fingers dug into her thigh as he pinched her nipple, tweaking it harshly, while he rubbed the length of himself against her cloth covered core.

* * *

Lucy bit harder on her lip to keep from moaning too loudly as he pressed into her. Her hands clenched around the cuff chains as he ground against her. As her pleasure ebbed, she let out a soft, pleading moan. "Captain...please…" She wanted more. She wanted him to use her as he saw fit. She wanted to be ridden hard and put away wet. She wanted to be his. Used and abused as he saw fit. Humiliated and dressed at his every whim. "Please...let me be yours, Captain."

She felt his lips curl against the shell of her ear. "Oh?" His hand slid from her nipple to her thigh. His amethyst eyes sparkled as he gazed at her. His eyes never wavered as his hands slid up her thighs. "You want to be mine?" His fingers stopped just short of touching where she wanted it most. His wicked smile gave her hope as she nodded. "Hmm… We'll have to discuss this further. But for now…" Suddenly, there was a sharp tug as he ripped her matching lace panties from her body. "I never want to see these on your body again."

Lucy nodded fervently as his other hand snapped to her jaw. "Open." Her core clenched as she opened her mouth. He pressed her soaked panties into her mouth and gently closed her jaw. _A gag? What is_ he _planning-_ All thought stopped as he lifted her leg to hook her knee over his shoulder, while the other was spread wide, opening her to him. "Remember, quiet." And with that, his long fingers drove deep into her heated center.

Her eyes rolled into the back of her head as a deep moan struggled to break free. Her knuckles turned white as her grip on the chains tightened. His fingers caressed her walls, touching spots deep within her she didn't even know she had. Her hips bucked against him as his fingers danced over a sensitive spot, her core gripping at his fingers. Her heavy breathing and pounding heart were the only things she could hear as his thumb pressed against her clit before slowly starting to circle.

"Eyes on me." Her eyes flew open and locked with his. _When did my-_ His long fingers brushed a new spot, sending her mind spiraling deeper into the mire of pleasure she was drowning in. The taste of her own pleasure only heightened her desire as her jaw clenched around her panties. His eyes never left hers as he pulled his hand from her core. "You're so open for me. I wonder if you can take all of what I have for you."

She heard his buckle jangle as he loosened his pants. The rustle of fabric as his bottoms slid to the floor had her heart pounding and her body clenching in anticipation. He scooted forward and her knee over his shoulder pulledathim. She wanted him so badly she couldn't see straight. She could feel the velvety head barely brushing against her lips and clit. It was driving her mad. Her eyes still locked with his, she let a pleading moan struggle past her makeshift gag as she pulled him closer by his shoulder.

* * *

_She's the most beautiful creature I've ever seen._ Lahar couldn't think much past that. He needed to tell her, but he could barely breathe with how beautiful she was, spread beneath him, begging him to fill her. "You're so beautiful. You've got me so worked up. I don't know if I'll last." He watched as her eyes softened for a moment. Those huge mocha orbs filled with understanding and acceptance before desire overtook her once more.

Reaching between them, he took himself in hand, rubbing his head along her slit, circling her clit, only to pull away every time her hips reached for him. His free hand slid from her spread thigh to her hip. His fingers dug in as he held her still. "Who said you could move? Or pleasure yourself? Do you like making me punish you? That's 2 more I owe you." He watched with satisfaction as her eyes widened and her body stilled. "That's better. Now, behave."

As he spoke, he pressed into her. _Holy fuck...oh Gods. If she moves, I'm done._ He was surprised when he bottomed out inside her. Seriously? All of me? He looked between where they were joined and her glassy eyes a few times. He was astounded that she had taken all of him in a single go. He had never had the experience of being fully seated inside a woman before. Once more his gaze shot to where he disappeared between her perfect lips.

_8.5 inches...gone...fuck me…_ Her soft whimper caught his attention. His gaze locked onto her face instantly. Her far away, glassy eyes and heavy, moaning breaths had him nearly tipping over the edge. _Don't lose it here old man! Get a fucking grip!_ But it was hopeless. The more he listened to her while her heat enveloped him, the shorter his fuse got. He twitched inside her and suddenly she stiffened. Fearing he had hurt her, he started to pull back, only to be snared by her leg wrapping around his hip and slamming him into her.

It was at that point that he noticed the fluttering of her walls around him. _Shit…_ Reaching out, he wrapped his hand around her throat as his other hand pressed her hip firmly into the bench. His hand squeezed as his hips pulled back. Slamming forward, he buried himself to the hilt. As he began slowly, but forcefully, entering her, his fingers dug deeper into her throats and hip.

_Shitshitshitshit…_ Just as her eyes widened in panic, he released her throat and ripped the panties from her mouth. His fingers tunneled into her hair as he forced his lips against hers in a ravenous kiss. He gave her her first breath as he moaned into her mouth, his hips erratic as he neared his apex. The feel of her supple legs pulling him closer, deeper, as her soft breasts pressed against his hard chest and her uniquely sweet flavor, flooded his mouth, drowning his senses, pushed him over the edge.

* * *

His fingers laced through her hair, releasing the pressure at the back of her scalp. His lips trailed along her jaw as he kissed his way to the crook of her neck. Her head rested atop his as his arms wrapped around her. "Mmmm. Though I do enjoy the after sex cuddles, my leg hurts and I can't feel my hands anymore." His deep groan had her core clenching around him. "I know, but this isn't really the most comfortable for me. You know that."

She knew that, as a Dom, he was aware of proper aftercare protocol. Wiggling, she pushed against his chest with her trapped thigh. "Come on...this really hurts." After a soft kiss to the side of her neck, his weight left her. Her leg fell heavily to the floor. As his body stretched above hers, she finally caught his scent. Leather and sword polish. It was surprisingly pleasant.

Before her arms could slam numbly into the bench, his strong fingers wrapped around her wrists. She watched sadness enter his once vibrant gaze as he gently caressed her sore, red wrists with the pads of his fingers. "I'm sorry. I-" She didn't let him finish. Her clear voice, full of confidence filled the small cabin.

"You're apologizing to me?" His eyes widened at the realization of what he'd said. She watched as regret flashed through his eyes. Pulling her numb hands from his grasp, she adjusted her clothes as best she could and sat as straight as her jellied bones would allow. Crossing her arms under her breasts, she turned her head away from him and didn't speak another word.

A heavy sigh left his lungs as he began righting his clothes. "It's not….I didn't mean…" She felt him move to sit beside her, but still, she refused to look at him. How could she? Tears clung to her lashes as her lip trembled. _Was I not good enough? Why does he regret it? What did I do wrong?!_ Her thoughts spiraled ever downward as she continued to glare out the window at the fat, falling flakes.

Another heavy sigh left him before his voice wafted through the cabin. "I wasn't apologizing for doing what we did. I was apologizing because I couldn't last. It's been a very long time for me. I'm embarrassed at my own performance. You...you're...perfect. Like the sky, just before the sun rises on a cloudless night. Breathtaking." She felt his warm fingers gently caress her arm, and still she didn't look at him. He had hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it was good. Sorry it was so darn long. I had to put an end to it there. They were just...running with it. I almost didn't get this chapter out on time! Whoops!
> 
> I'm aware there are some spelling and grammar errors. I'm working on fixing them. But if you see something, please do let me know.
> 
> The title means 'Things are better left unsaid'.


	3. Et dimittam te

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 21459 words.

Lahar followed the little mage up the front steps of her guild, his mind in abject chaos. _I am a fool! How could I be so stupid?!_ A firm jerk on his cloak had him stumbling to the side. "Wha-" A bench went flying past where his head had just been. Looking down, he saw Lucy holding his cloak, her knuckles white and her body tense.

"NATSU!" At her banshee wail, the entire guild froze. He watched as people and objects were set down slowly, as if those doing the setting didn't want to be noticed. "Who started this?! And why?!" She released his cloak as she stepped in front of him, hands on her hips, glaring at her guild. "Hmm?! And why throw things at the door? You guys are going to kill someone someday!"

Lahar watched as most heads in the guild hung, knowing that she was right. _Maybe they aren't all bad._ He caught the look on Mirajane's face. The sickly sweet smile, as if she knew something nobody else did. He quickly refocused on the blond Celestial mage before him. Her stance was rigid as her fingers hovered above her keys and her other hand rested on her whip.

Reaching out, he gently grabbed her shoulder. "We must see the guild master." Sighing, she nodded before relaxing. He noticed that she was keeping herself between him and the rest of the guild. _She's protecting me? Even after what I did?_ Lahar was amazed at her thoughtfulness, even after he had hurt her.

Ascending the stairs, Lahar stopped at the master's door. Gesturing to Lucy, he waited for her to precede him. Her mocha orbs rolled as she sighed, delicious hips swaying as she stepped before him. Her arm raised and she pounded on the old man's door. "Master! Get decent, Lahar and I are coming in!" _Decent? What is the old man doing in there?_ Apparently, he had been questioning Lucy with his eyes, for she shook her head. "Old issues of Sorcerer's Weekly."

* * *

Lucy watched in satisfaction as Lahar shivered at the mental image of master pulling it to the girls in the guild. "Yeah. Try walking in on that shit. Especially when it's the Christmas spread you did while you worked there." She fought her shiver as she heard master call them in. Turning with a smile on her face, Lucy pushed the door open and stepped aside to let Glasses go first.

Closing the door behind them, Lucy sat in one of the comfiest chairs off to the side of the office, somewhat behind Gramp's desk. Crossing her legs at the knee, she folded her hands in her lap. She was the picture of high society propriety. She beamed as Lahar drank in her long legs. _So delicious! I could watch him watch me all day!_

Makarov cleared his throat, snapping both her and Lahar's attention to him. She could barely see the mischievous gleam in the old man's eye from where she sat. _Gods! Both he and Mira! Whelp! I'm fucked! Should probably just start packi-_ Blinking, she noticed both men were looking at her expectantly. "Eh? Nani?" She felt like a fool.

* * *

The small smile that slipped from his control seemed to irritate her. He didn't quite care. He couldn't not watch her. She was amazing. The way her face showed everything she was thinking. The way her eyes sparkled as her mind worked out a problem. The way her sexy body shifted as she became excited by a new idea.

"Your guild master want your opinion on what should be done with Mr. Dragneel." He watched her mind work through all the options. Her hands lifted from her lap as she stood. Sitting at the master's desk, she pushed him to the side as she placed a pad of paper where the little master had been standing. Lahar noticed the light blush on the old man's face. _Pervert. She only touched his knee to indicate she needed him to move._

After several minutes, she slammed the pen down as she shot to her feet. Smirking, Lahar watched the little master fall from the desk, as she had startled him awake. "This all depends on Lahar, but it should work." Leaning forward, he read over what she had written. He especially liked the little crying Natsu she had drawn in the corner, sucking his thumb under a blanket.

"This is all well and good Miss Heartfilia, but I don't see how it involves me doing more than writing a report." He watched her perfect brows pinch as her jaw clenched. Taking the page back, he watched her rip the desk drawer open and grab a highlighter. A moment later, she turned the paper back and shoved it in his direction. The words 'magic-canceling cuffs/bracelets' were highlighted a nice bright pink. "Ah. I'll have to contact the council. Master Makarov, may I?" The little man nodded as he huffed from the effort of climbing back onto his desk.

* * *

Lucy looked at Gramps as she walked from behind the desk, "Master?" With a wave of his hand, he signaled that he was fine and she was dismissed for now. Nodding, she left his office, closing the door behind her. With a heavy sigh, she headed for the bar.

Before she got to the steps, a familiar voice caught her attention. "What's got you down, Cosplayer?" Lucy smiled as his babies chanted 'Down! Down!' His arm wrapped around her shoulders as he led her to the Raijinshū's table. One of his babies floated off down to the bar. She knew there was no use denying it to Bix, he'd just call her out on her bullshit and make her talk either-which-way.

Sighing, she took the strawberry milkshake that Bickslow had Puppu bring up for her and began to recount the last few days. Her unjust arrest and subsequent imprisonment, the lack of proper food and the exciting carriage ride home. The rest of the Raijinshū knew about each other's sexual proclivities, including hers. With a heavy sigh, Lucy spoke the words that she'd been avoiding thinking about for the last several hours. "And then he said 'I'm sorry'."

The entire table gasped at her last sentence. Laxus growled from deep within his chest. "Laxus, stop." Lucy waved away his growl. "He explained later, after he had gathered his courage or whatever, that he was apologizing for being quick to the finish. Still, the slip up hurt." Lucy hugged her arms as she leaned her head on Bix's shoulder.

He wrapped an arm around her as she sighed. "Let's get you something to eat and we'll get you home." Lucy nodded at the idea of a hot meal and a long bath. Closing her eyes for a moment, she didn't realize she was falling asleep until Mira suddenly appeared with a large bag of delicious smelling food. "Ok Cosplayer, let's get you home." Once more she nodded.

* * *

Several hours had passed as Lahar debated every detail of Lucy's plan with Gran Doma. The plan was solid, but a few of the details had been left vague. He understood that it was more his area of expertise, but at least she could have given him a small clue telling him generally how to put the cuffs on the blasted dragon. _Gran Doma will have my head if I don't figure this out._

He needed to talk to Lucy. He needed to make things right. He had fucked up big time. _I am the stupidest man on the face of the planet!_ Scrubbing his hands over his face, he opened his eyes to see Gran Doma's stern face. "Chairman, I understand your concern. If you would allow me to further consult Miss Heartfilia, I believe we could solve these last little problems with the plan."

The old man's weathered face hardened. "You will finalize any and all ' _little problems_ ' with this plan of yours and be back here in two days time." Lahar nodded before the lacrima went blank. Sighing, he hung his head for a moment before his stomach reminded him that he hadn't eaten in almost 15 hours.

Makarov laughed before jumping off his desk, where he'd been on and off napping. "We could both use a break, and I'm sure Lucy has already gone home. Let's head down to the bar and get something from Mira." Lahar acquiesced to the old man's suggestion. Following him down the steps, he noticed that the old pervert had been right. Lucy was nowhere in sight. _Damn. Guess I'll have to wait for her to show up tomorrow._

After their food arrived, the two sat and talked. They complimented Mira's wonderful cooking, the jovial atmosphere of the rather calm guild, and the understanding of the town. Lahar found himself fighting a smirk as Makarov recounted the first time the Crash mage had walked through the town, destroying houses and businesses aplenty, all on accident mind you, looking for the guild hall. The town had quickly installed the current mechanical system to avoid further Crash mage induced repairs. _Crazy. Every last one of them. And the town too!_

With a full belly, Lahar rose. "Master Makarov, perhaps you could point me in the direction of an inn that would still be open at this late hour?" Glancing at his watch, he noticed it was already 9:39. _So late. My whole day is going to be off tomorrow. It'll be a miracle if I get everything done before I have to leave._ As he mentally took notes on how to get to the inn, Lahar sighed. It seemed like it was near the middle of town, a good 20 minute walk from the guild.

Nearly a half hour, four stops for directions, and a bathroom break later, Lahar arrived at 7126 Strawberry street. The old man had told him that he'd call ahead and reserve a room for him, so Lahar only needed to stop in the office and get his key. "The old man can be thoughtful at times. I'm somewhat impressed." Knocking on number 1, Lahar waited for the proprietor to answer.

His shock must have shown on his face, because the short, fat woman before him cocked a hip and raised an eyebrow at him. Clearing his throat, he schooled his face. "Yeah. Im Lahar. Makarov of Fairy Tail said he was calling ahead to procure me a room for the night." The woman grunted at him before turning and grabbing a key from the wall behind the open door.

"Upstairs. Room 4. Don't be loud, I need my beauty sleep." Lahar nodded with a slight bow before she slammed the door closed. Sighing, he began to climb the stairs. _How am I going fix things with Lucy? I need to fix things with her as well as hammer out the last details of her amazing plan._ The key slid into the lock as Lahar stopped before number 4. Opening the door, he didn't get more than a single step inside before he was tumbling backward through the hallway.

* * *

Small puddles formed around her feet as her wet hair hung in soapy thanks around her stern face. "I swear to the Gods, Natsu, now is not the time to come begging for food or to crawl in my bed. Go home!" Turning, she made to slam the door on him when his groan stopped her. _That doesn't sound like Natsu. And he isn't at the door already, begging me to forgive him while asking for food at the same time._

Peeking around the edge of the door, she noticed a white cloak and black leather boots. Aw hell! What's he doing here? He was the last person she wanted to see. She was still recovering from his slip earlier in the carriage. "Lahar?" She watched as he sat up against the wall, rubbing his jaw. "What are you doing here? And how did you get a key?"

Still holding his jaw, his sad eyes watched her. "Your guild master gave me directions here. I was under the impression that this was an inn. He said he was going to call ahead to hold a room for me. The proprietor gave me a key as if this was a normal thing." His hand slid to the back of his neck as his nervousness mounted. "I have been duped. I am sorry to interrupt. I will find someplace else to sleep for the night."

Her face hardened as he spoke. Sighing, she stepped aside, still holding her small towel together around her body. "There it is again. 'I'm sorry'. What is it with you that makes you apologize all the damn time?" She watched as he stood there, indecision and regret mingling with the sadness. "Well? Are you coming in or are you just going to stand there like an idiot?"

She watched as he warred with himself. The small spark of lust flickered in his eyes as regret, hope, and a deep sadness flitted rapidly behind his eyes. Releasing her hold on the door, she reached over and grabbed his sleeve. His eyes shot wide as she roughly pulled him into the apartment. "I'm not rich. I can't afford to heat the hallway too." Slamming the door, she turned and walked to her small dresser. Pulling some pajamas from the bottom drawer, she headed for the bathroom. "Take a seat, I'll be right back."

* * *

He listened to the tub draining as he sat on her very pink couch. _Everything's so pink! How is this comfortable for her? I wouldn't be able to focus on anything, let alone sleep!_ He heard the door click as she pushed it open. _Fuck…_ The black shorts she had chosen barely covered her ass. As a matter of fact, the lower portion of her smooth cheeks peeked at him from beneath the hem of her small 'shorts'. _Might as well just be wearing panties. Basically the same thing._

Her small, hot pink, top was stretched tight over her massive bust. The bottom hem couldn't have been even an inch below her bust. The small straps holding it up on her body struggled with the weight of her heavy breasts pulling ever downward. _Fuck. She's trying to kill me._ He adjusted in his spot on the couch to accommodate his growing arousal.

Clearing his throat, he caught her attention as she rubbed the towel through her hair. "I understand that you are still upset with me. I'm not asking you to forgive me, I am only asking that you listen to what I have to say before you make any sort of decision." He watched as her eyes grew wide before all emotion left her face. Her hands stopped rubbing the towel through her hair and she simply stared at him. "Will you grant me this small request?"

At her nod, he took a deep, steadying breath. "I understand the grave mistake I made in the carriage on the way here. For that, I am truly sorry. I am sorry that my poor choice of words hurt you. That was never my intent. I was trying to convey my...hmm...how do I put this? I was trying to convey how much my own performance displeased me." Her hands, still clutching the towel, dropped to her lap and her face softened. "Did that come across clearly? I mean to say...did I word that in a way that could be easily interpreted?"

Her voice was so soft, he was scarce sure she had even spoken. "You hurt me, Lahar. Your choice of words, at that time, nearly destroyed me. If it wasn't for Laxus and Bix today, I'd probably be a big, sobbing mess." His eyebrow raised. _Laxus Drayer and Bickslow? Did she have sex with them?!_ "I know what you're thinking. It's not how it sounds." His brow leveled out as he watched her.

Her fingers were nervously twisting in her lap, she was hunched in on herself, and her toes were gripping at the soft carpet beneath them. Reaching out, he gently laid his hand over her writhing fingers. "Tell me. I will listen until you are finished speaking." His hand gently squeezed hers as a slight smile graced his lips.

She sighed heavily before she spoke. "After I left the office, Bix pulled me to the Raijinshū's table to talk about what was bringing me down. Laxus nearly ripped the door off Gramps' office when I told them what happened. After we calmed him down, they got me something to eat. When I passed out leaning against Bix's shoulder as I was telling them about being locked up, one of them carried me here."

He waited a moment, for she looked as if she wanted to say more. He was glad he'd held his tongue. "Bix's babies and I played in the tub while Laxus and Bix cleaned up my apartment." At his quizzical look, she smiled. "Natsu usually ruins my apartment if he comes over and I'm not here to watch him. He's like a huge toddler." Her wistful smile faded. "But, yeah. They left after that. Then you showed up as I was stepping out of the tub."

* * *

She watched as he processed all the information she had given him. His violet eyes seemed far away for several minutes. When he did speak, it wasn't about how he had hurt her, or the plan to deal with Natsu. No, he offered his help. "I am a Letter mage. If you like, I can place your apartment under runes that preven-" She stopped him with a raised hand. She shook her head.

"I appreciate the offer, but like I told Laxus, Freed, _and_ Levy, no thank you. If something like what happened today happens with the runes up, I'm going to what…? Be thrown from my door to my bed? Sleep on someone's couch? Be left in the guild infirmary? I'd rather none of those things." She watched as he nodded his understanding.

Lifting his hands from her lap, she stood and walked over to her writing desk. _Where did I put it?_ Rifling through the drawer, she finally found what she'd been looking for. Setting the paper on the end table, she sat on his lap. Facing him, with a knee to either side of his hips, her hands rubbed up and down his chest. "I still want to see where this goes. I don't expect anything other than mutual respect. Do you still want to give it a go?"

She watched as his head nodded, eyes wide and mouth slightly agape. "If I remember correctly, you said we'd have to discuss it further. Well...let's discuss." She watched him swallow thickly as he nodded again. Reaching over, she grabbed the piece of paper. "This is a list of my limits. There's not many, but on the first page, there's no budging. On the second page is things I'd be willing to do, but that I'm not going to seek out. On the third page is things I much prefer." Again he nodded.

She giggled at the star struck look he had. "Hey." His eyes locked with hers after a moment. "Hi. We need to talk about this. Otherwise this…" She lightly ground her hips against his, rubbing her core over his hard cock. "...gets ignored." His hands had come up to grip her hips as his eyes fluttered and a soft moan left his parted lips. "Do I have your attention?" He nodded as he peered over the top of the pages she held. "Good." His fingers drew intricate patterns against her skin as he listened to her.

* * *

Several hours later, Lahar rose from her bed. _She's amazing. How did I manage to get this lucky?_ He turned toward the bathroom. After discussing the limits they each had, they had had sex for many hours. He had fed her fruit, licked chocolate from her body, devoured every inch of her, delicately washed and soothed her damp soreness before they had laid down to cuddle and talk. She had fallen asleep fairly quickly.

That was an hour ago. Closing the door, he turned on the light. _I look like a cheap whore._ The smile on his face shone back at him from the mirror. _The horrible tangles are totally worth it._ Lifting the seat from the toilet, he began relieving himself. His brow pinched as he struggled to empty his full bladder. Sighing, he shook the drops off and flushed what little urine had actually come out. _Looks like I need to see the doctor again._

Turning, he noticed a cacophony of fabric hanging from the back of the door. "What…?" Turning it this way and that, he tried to suss out what he was looking at. He recognized dragon wings, but the rest didn't seem to fit what he thought of as a dragon. "Hmm…" Deciding to deal with it in the morning, he walked back to bed. Curling up behind his beautiful bed companion, he slipped his arm beneath her head and neck as his other wrapped around her waist.

Kissing her hair, he reveled in her scent. _Honeyed strawberries and peaches. I don't think I'll ever get tired of this smell._ He simply lay there for a long while, listening to her, soaking her in. After some time, she began to twitch, as if she were dreaming. Soft mumbles left her mouth as her movements increased. "...gon con…." Her mumbles became more incessant as her hands balled into fists. "Na...tsu…"

His brows pinched together, Natsu? "Drag...con….ruined…" He simply listened, hoping to understand her dream mumbles until his arm suddenly felt damp. _Is she crying?_ Gently, he began rubbing her hip, attempting to rouse her. "Natsu….dra...n...ashes…" Her tears flowed more freely the longer she slept. Rubbing harder, and in larger circles, Lahar tried to wake her. Leaning close, he whispered in her ear. "Lucy? Pet? Come back to me. I'll lock up that menace for you. You just have to tell me what he did."

With a wail, she came awake, sitting straight up in bed, her fist shooting out to clobber someone. He continued to rub gentle circles along her hips and legs. "Pet? What's wrong?" Her tear streaked face turned to him. After her eyes cleared, and she registered who she was looking at, fresh tears began to flow. After a moment, she sobbed and collapsed into his arms, her head landing heavily on his chest.

"It was horrible! We were at Dragoncon, and Natsu got mad at all the people pretending to be dragons, but not wanting to fight him like a dragon should. He burned the event center to the ground. My costume, that I've spent months on, was destroyed. A pile of ashes at my feet!" Her heavy sobs broke his heart.

"Is that what's hanging on the back of the bathroom door?" She nodded as she curled deeper into his embrace. "I was just in there. Your costume looked just fine to me. And I can promise, no event centers have burned down recently." He felt her shudder as her sobs ebbed away. "There. That's better." Her sad smile told him everything he needed to know.

"Are you sure you don't want me to put up runes?" She nodded firmly. "Ok." Rubbing her back, he rested his cheek against the top of her head. "Your plan, it's brilliant. Gran Doma just has a few questions and concerns he wants us to work through tomorrow. After that, we can decide when to do it." He felt her nod. "But for now, just know that I would arrest him in an instant." Her smile and huffing laugh were warm against his chest. "Go to sleep. We'll talk about it in the morning."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means 'And I forgive you'


	4. Secreta Consilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is 2399 words long. I hope you enjoy!

Lucy stood, dumbfounded, at the amount of Rune Knights that surrounded her and the rest of Team Natsu. Natsu was boasting about saving the town from the dark guild that had been terrorizing them. That's why she and the team were even in a desert village somewhere northwest of Crocus.

Closing her eyes with a sigh, Lucy coiled her whip up and placed it at her feet before raising her hands high into the air. "I am peaceably surrendering!" Her voice was loud and clear, ringing out across the burning, smoking desert. Stepping forward, the last vestiges of her clothes fell away, leaving her bare to the world.

Sighing, she hung her head as she continued to walk. An armor-clad arm entered her vision, blocking her path. "I cannot allow you to fall into the hands of the council in such a state of undress." Lucy was irritated with Erza. The redhead knew Lucy had already popped her cherry, so Lucy was confused as to why Erza continued to act as if Lucy was an innocent child.

Clenching her teeth, Lucy locked eyes with Erza. "Erza, I'll be fine. Please get out of the way. Unless you're surrendering too?" At the look on Erza's face, Lucy's brow pinched in anger. "I thought not. Now, I need to get by, so…" Lucy let her sentence trail off. She knew Erza would figure it out.

With head hanging, Erza requipped a cloak into her hands before handing it to Lucy. Wrapping the cloak around herself, she stepped around the redhead, arms raised, hands open and at shoulder height. "I am still peaceably surrendering." She watched the Rune Knights for any signs of aggression as she waded through the shifting sand.

* * *

Lahar watched her body move as the cloak edges fluttered, revealing glimpses of her full breasts, her wide hips, and her shapely legs. _Gods! Control yourself! Now is not the time for-_ His internal rant stopped the moment she placed her hands behind her back to be cuffed. She was across the circle from him, which gave him a perfect view of her pushed out breasts.

Her face was blank, and unless you knew what you were looking for, her eyes seemed dead. He strode over to collect her whip and keys, all the while keeping a wary eye on the Fire Dragon Slayer. He had a bit of hope for a peaceful surrender of the Sword Mage. He wasn't sure how much the Ice-Make Mage would fight. _He might holler a lot and only resist a little if Titania doesn't fight. Please don't let her fight._

Suddenly, a sword was mere inches from the back of his head. Without thought, he pulled his Light Pen from his breast pocket and bound the Sword Mage in an instant. Scooting out from below her terrifyingly sharp sword, he rose to his full height. Looking at the situation from a different angle, he was surprised to see Natsu's fist wrapped up with Erza's sword.

Dusting himself off, he released Erza from her bonds, having them snake up and over the Fire Dragon. "My apologies, Miss Scarlet. I hope you understand my reaction. He watched as she nodded and dismissed her sword. She held her hands behind her back, her jaw clamped tightly shut, anger sparking in her deep brown eyes.

"Gray. Natsu. This is very serious. You will surrender. Am I clear?" Lahar watched as they both nodded. Gray held his hands behind his back as he waited to be cuffed. Lahar still held Natsu, just in case he tried to free his friends. Cuffing Erza, he patted her armor clad shoulder. Helping her through the sand, he sat her next to Lucy as Justice brought over Gray.

"Thank you, Miss Heartfilia, Miss Scarlet, and Mr. Fullbuster for your cooperation." Turning, he studied Natsu. "I am going to release your arms. Will you cooperate and let us cuff you?" Natsu nodded, so he released the bonds around the youth's arms. He seemed hesitant to be cuffed, but eventually put his arms behind his back. Walking behind him, Lahar reached for the boy's wrists, only to have them erupt into balls of fire.

" **NATSU! KNOCK IT OFF! SURRENDER!** If you don't, there will be no fire chicken for you at the guild for months." At Erza's threat, the fire instantly went out. "Very good." Lahar quickly cuffed the Fire Dragon Slayer, cutting off his connection to his magic. Once the cuffs were secure, he led the pinkette to sit with the rest of the group.

* * *

Lucy watched as 5 carriages arrived. Happy had shown back up after having been flung off into the desert. He was quickly cuffed and currently wailing loudly to anyone who would listen. "Lushy! Why are we being arrested?! What did we do wrong?! Charla will never date me, not now that I'm a criminal! LUSHY!"

Rolling her eyes, she looked to Lahar as he approached. "Miss Heartfilia, if you would come with me, we are going to transport your party to Council Headquarters." Lucy nodded as she struggled to stand. After a moment, a firm hand gripped her elbow as he helped her stand. "Your carriage is at the front." Lucy nodded as she began walking.

"Captain Lahar, if I may?" He studied her face for a moment before nodding. "What are we being arrested for?" She hoped he remembered his part in all of this. Thinking back to her carefully crafted plan, she knew what he was supposed to say, she just hoped he did too.

"All of you are being arrested for grievous destruction of property, civilian endangerment, and being menaces to society. Each of you also have individual charges as well. For example, you have an indecent exposure charge as well as a flagrant use of dangerous spells in civilian presence charge." He gently squeezed her arm. She wasn't sure if he was trying to comfort her or warn her.

"Dangerous spells? What spell? Urano Metria? That spell is perfectly safe! I can control it perfectly, and I no longer need Gemini to help me. Haven't for a while actually!" Lucy started flailing slightly as her 'ire' raised. _I have to make this believable, otherwise, it'll never work!_ "This is bullshit!" Using her erratic momentum, she managed to trip Lahar. _Play along! Play along!_

"Lucy kick!" She kicked him to the ground. She only used enough force to get him on the ground, but she made it look like a full power kick. Kneeling over his chest, she held his arms down with her knees as she hooked her bare feet over the joint where his thighs met his body. Leaning close, she whispered as quietly as she could. "Hit me. Take me down and cart me off."

* * *

After his momentary shock wore off, he nodded. "Miss Heartfilia, if you would please just get into the carria-" He hadn't expected her to spit on him. She knew he hated bodily fluids when not in the act. He also knew they needed to convince Natsu that Lucy was never getting out of jail. "I see. If that is how you want it…"

Bucking his hips up, he sent her face first into the sand above him. Grabbing her ankle as she fell, he pulled her down next to him as he rolled on his side. Anticipation her next move, he blocked her free leg with his hand. Wrapping his hand around her recently caught ankle, he twisted her legs together as he rose to his knees. She screamed and bucked as he struggled to tie her feet to her hands.

He couldn't use his Light Pen, as it required a hand. Raising his hand, he balled his fist and struck the thrashing blond. He wouldn't realize until much later, that he had just bruised her kidney. Her scream filled his ears as he watched her body go limp. He quickly bound her feet together and then tied them to her hands.

Looking at the remaining members of her team, he saw mixed emotions from all of them. Erza was concerned and enraged. Gray was furious, as well as frustrated. Happy was scared and confused. Natsu. The look in Natsu's eyes truly frightened Lahar. There was a quiet rage simmering deep below the surface as shock held supreme. For the moment. It was that quiet rage that frightened him. He truly looked like a demon in that moment.

Lahar turned to his men. "Get the rest loaded into the carriages. I will take Miss Heartfilia to her carriage." The men gave a prompt 'Yes, sir!' Before jumping into action. Catching Lucy's eye, his own held sorrow and concern. When she smiled at him, he had to fight his own smile. Walking over, he reached down to pick her up.

" **DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!** " His head snapped over to see Natsu fighting to break free from the guard holding him. " **DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH LUCY!** " Sighing, he leaned down and scooped up the blond. When she whimpered, he heard a body hit the sand. Turning to look, he noticed too late the foot coming at his head.

Holding tightly to Lucy, he made sure he hit the ground, while she landed on top of him. Looking up, he saw another foot flying down at his face. Squeezing his eyes shut, he braced for an impact that never came. Cracking his eyes open after several long moments, he saw the most amazing sight.

Erza and Gray had both tackled Natsu and had him in leg locks so he couldn't escape. Gray had managed to get a foot between Natsu's torso and arm, while Erza had managed to intertwine her legs with Natsu's. effectively immobilizing him. Natsu was still struggling and screaming about him hurting Lucy and payback, but Lahar was more concerned with Lucy.

* * *

The plan had worked beautifully. They had gotten Natsu to attack a member of the Rune Knights. Sadly, both she and Lahar had sustained injuries. Closing her eyes, she tried not to whimper as he set her down on the bench in the carriage. Smiling weakly, she watched as he closed the door and left her alone.

After several long, painful minutes, the door opened again and Lahar climbed inside. Closing the door tightly behind him, he pounded on the roof twice. At this, the driver took off. She felt him untying her bonds as she breathed through the pain of the jostling carriage.

His hands were slipping around her as he pulled her into his lap. Her knees pulled to her chest as she wrapped her freed hands around them. His arms slipped around her shoulders. "I'm sorry I hurt you. I never intended to seriously damage you." She smiled through the pain at his tender concern.

"I'll live. I've had worse. Pretty sure I'm going to be pissing blood for a few days, though." She watched as his brow furrowed. Smiling, she reached up and gently ran her fingers over his swelling face. "Natsu got you good, didn't he?" At his nod, she too furrowed her brow. "Did he break anything?" He shook his head as he leaned into her gentle caress.

"As you say, I'll live. I too have had worse." Leaning down, he gently pressed his lips to her hair. The comfort the kiss gave her was immense and went a long way to settling her nerves. "Your plan worked brilliantly. Now all we have to do is put him on 'trial' and go through with his punishment." Lucy smiled up at him.

"So, _Captain_ , what are you going to do with me now that I'm a convict?" She wiggled her hips in his lap, brushing her full hips against his hardening cock. His hands shot to her hips as his body tensed. Shaking his head, he held her still. Motioning with his eyes, Lucy saw true fear in his eyes

Turning, he placed her gently on the seat as he made his way across the cabin to the opposing bench. He pointed above himself as he sat in the corner. Looking out of the corner of her eye, she saw a small recording lacrima embedded in the wall. Smiling sadly, she nodded almost imperceptibly as she settled into the bench.

"So, once we get to headquarters, everyone gets split up and put on 'trial' individually." He nodded, indicating that everyone involved understood the plan. "Once trials are over, Natsu gets his magic taken away with a magic canceling collar, or whatever you guys came up with that he can't break easily. He is remanded to small jobs within Magnolia until he proves he can complete a job without destroying anything." Again he nodded.

"Yes. Hopefully, he learns quickly, otherwise, you and your team will be very poor for quite some time." She nodded sadly. "I must inform you, though. The council has decided that this method is going to be used on your whole team." Her jaw dropped. "That includes you." She felt her mouth gaping, opening and closing as if she couldn't get enough air.

* * *

He understood that without her magic, Lucy was pretty much helpless. She was not physically strong like Erza or Natsu. She wasn't as agile as Gray in a fight. She was top heavy, which made most forms of martial arts inaccessible to her. He wrapped his finger and thumb gently around his chin as he thought. Each form of martial arts he could think of was arm and fist based.

"Captain Lahar?" His eyes snapped to hers as his hand drifted back into his lap. "Maybe this is a good thing. It'll give me time to focus on more defensive maneuvers. I've got an entire guild of people that would be more than happy to help." Her soft smile warmed his heart.

"I see. Well then, Miss Heartfilia, I would suggest working hard on your defense." She nodded firmly as a brilliant smile broke out across her face. His own soft smile pulled at the corners of his mouth. Her joy and enthusiasm were infectious. Her beauty was the only spot of light in his bleak world. He didn't understand how one person could change his entire life so completely that he barely recognized himself. He wanted more of her in his life. He wanted her to be his, and him to be hers. Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! If you find any mistakes I missed, please let me know. I'll correct them right away!
> 
> The title means 'Secret Plans'.


	5. Serenitatem ultima fuga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 2292 words long!

Lucy lifted her head from the bar top. It had been a long 2 weeks since the trials. She had been surprised when Erza had taken the sentencing so well. Gray hadn't fought too much. But Natsu. Good Gods had he fought. _They collared him after Erza had knocked him out. Like an animal._ Even so, she didn't feel too bad. He was still a menace, still destroying stuff, even on the small missions they were allowed to take around town.

During the downtime, Lucy had been training with some of the other members of the guild. Bix had been helping her with her agility while Laxus and Evergreen had been helping her with her hand to hand skills. She had been improving slowly, too slowly for her own satisfaction. Freed kept reminding her that patients and perseverance were virtues. "I know that, but if I don't start improving more, I still won't be able to fight my way out of a wet paper bag with a gaping hole in it." Freed had just pursed his lips and buried his nose in the massive tome in his lap.

Mira smiled at her as a strawberry milkshake appeared before her. "Mira, you know I'm not supposed to have that. Laxus will be able to smell it on me. He'll yell at me about eating right again. Then your man will lecture me on the benefits of proper diet and exercise and how they can help me improve my magical containers as well as my physical abilities. I'd rather not repeat that experience ever again." Mira just smiled at her and pushed the milkshake closer.

Standing, Lucy glared at Mira before she made her way upstairs to the Raijinshū's usual table. "Freed." His nose was buried in a new tome, so she knew she wasn't going to get his attention right away. " **Freed**." Her tone was much firmer and she'd raised her volume a little. Huffing, lucy lost what little patience she had. " ** _FREED_**!" His head snapped up as his eyes locked with hers.

"Lucy. How wonderful it is to see you. What can I do for you today?" Lucy realized she had the patients of a Tanuki recently. She wanted to be Bix level in acrobatics, Evergreen level in hand to hand, and Gajeel level in damage dealing and taking. She wanted to be free of the stupid collar Lahar had put around her neck. _I know he knows I want to be collared, but this isn't what I meant!_

Pointing to the bar, she scowled at a smiling, waving Mira. "Tell your woman why I can't have milkshakes and that she needs to stop trying to get me in trouble with you and Laxus." His lips pursed as he seemed to mull over the benefits versus risks of doing as she'd just said. "I'm sick of it. Man up and talk to her about it. Also about that other thing you were telling me about. If it's important to you, it should be important to her too. It's Mira for fuck sakes. She's the sweetest person I know. She'll understand." At this, Lucy plopped down between Freed and Ever before letting her head fall to the table, her arms dangling from the shoulder.

* * *

Lahar swiftly walked down the hall to the council chambers. His watch vibrated against his skin for the third time. _Damn Justice and his excessive need to copulate! This is why I can't get anywhere on time anymore!_ Just as his watch vibrated again, indicating that he was now an impressive 15 minutes late to the meeting, he pushed through the door.

Bowing low, he discretely dismissed his watches alarm. _At least Lucy figured out how to silence the damn beeping!_ "My apologies. The information for this meeting had been misplaced and my assistant couldn't remember where he had put it for a time." With another low bow, Lahar stepped to the podium and began his presentation. The council members already seemed agitated. He hoped what he had to report didn't send them over the edge. Each member before him stared him down as if he were an injured deer. Clearing his throat softly, he stood taller. Clearing his throat, he began.

"The reports I have been receiving from the Master of Fairy Tail have been scattered. Citizens report destruction, while Makarov reports progress. The information does not seem to coincide. It is my strong belief that direct observation should be taken." He watched each and every face before him harden. _They're going to send me into that den of heathens._ He sighed to himself as the council adjourned to discuss the matter further.

* * *

Springing off her hands, Lucy flipped away from the blade Gajeel had turned his hand into. Bix clapped from the sidelines as his babies chanted 'Perfect! Perfect!' Falling into a crouch, she waited to see what he'd do."Use your size against him! He's bigger, therefore slower!" Ever condemned from beside Bix. 'Slower! Slower!' The babies chanted. Lucy blocked them out.

Gaj had disarmed her some time ago. Her whip lay at his feet. Her task now was to get it back, or put him on his back without getting cut. _Yeah, way harder than you make it seem Laxus._ She rolled her eyes as she remembered his advice. _'Just take it from him.'_ Grinding her teeth, she forced herself to focus. _He's guarding it like it's part of his hoard!_ Her focus broke for a moment as a shock of azure caught her eye.

Circling around, she got as close to Levy as she could, while keeping his focus on her. As levy passed by, Lucy reached out and snagged her arm. Pulling Levy's back against her front, she hooked her arm around her best friends neck. "Give me the whip, Gajeel." His face hardened and she knew he planned to rush them. "Don't. It won't work. I'll still get my whip." Levy stood shock still as she processed what was happening.

"Lu?" She was trembling in Lucy's arms. She felt bad about using Levy as a hostage, but she was the only thing, aside from himself or Lily, that Gajeel cared about. _And seeing as Lily isn't around…_ Lucy tightened her arm around Levy's throat, beginning to stem the flow of blood to her brain. _She'll pass out if he doesn't hurry. It's just a blood-choke, you're not hurting her._

As Levy started flailing and scratching at her arm, she narrowed her eyes at Gajeel. "Ten seconds, Gajeel. Better decide quick. My whip or her life?" She wasn't going to kill Levy, not really. She was only going to cut off the flow of blood long enough for Levy to pass out. Luckily, Gajeel didn't know she knew how to blood-choke someone. "Eight seconds. What's it going to be?" Levy had already started to weaken as her brain began shutting down.

The panic in his eyes gave her no pleasure. _I'm sorry Gaj, Lev._ "Five seconds." His gaze shifted between her hard eyes and Levy's. Lucy could only guess that her amber orbs held fear as she weakly pleaded with him to save her. Her hand had stretched out, reaching for him as, Lucy knew for certain, her vision had started to fade and her brain had become foggy. "Four…..three…...two…."

"FINE!" His words shook the training room. The instant the word left his mouth, Lucy released Levy, catching her around the waist, holding her much smaller frame to herself. The sound of her whip hitting the floor came just as Levy was wrenched out of her arms. Lucy hung her head as Gajeel jumped into the rafters with his precious cargo.

* * *

"A hostage, Miss Heartfilia?" Her head snapped up as her eyes hardened, focusing on him, as he rounded the corner and stood in the door. She was on her knees, looking completely devastated as if she had actually killed her guild mate. "When you have finished...accosting your friends, meet me in your master's office." Without awaiting her response, he turned on his heel and headed to speak with Makarov.

Several long minutes passed as both men waited for the young blond to join them when a soft knock broke the silence. "Come in!" The little man before him chimed. The door opened to reveal the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. She had changed from workout pants and a muscle shirt to her usual miniskirt and tank top. He stood as she entered, offering him her chair.

She went to sit in the same chair she had last time they had all been in the office together. Before he could speak, she cut him off. "Sound barrier. Dragons have excellent hearing." His mouth snapped shut as he nodded and began drawing runes around the perimeter of the office. Turning, he nodded that the spell had activated.

The acid in her voice was in direct contrast to the longing in her eyes. "What do you want, Lahar?" _You_. Clearing his throat, he began explaining the council's decision to send him in for direct observation. He was to shadow each member of Team Natsu on a solo job and report back to Gran Doma. He had not been given a time limit other than weekly status reports. It was at his discretion as to who would move on to the next stage of 'rehabilitation' and who would remain at stage one or who would be taken back for more harsh punishment.

He watched her thighs twitch and squeeze at his use of the word 'punishment'. He wanted to lick his lips at the prospect of those creamy thighs wrapped around his head as her honey washed over- His thoughts were interrupted with delicate digits snapping before his face. "Hello? Everything ok in there, Glasses?" Clearing his throat, he pushed her hand from his face. He hated when she called him Glasses. She knew it was a punishable offense.

"Miss Heartfilia. My name is not Glasses. As I have reminded you many times before." Adjusting in his chair, if only to hide his erection, he cleared his throat once more. "I suggest you go choose a solo mission. I will speak to your team members and have them select solo missions as well. I will then coordinate times with Mirajane." His face remained blank the entire time he spoke. As he finished, he pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

Her heavy sigh filled the room. With a 'Tch' she left the office, slamming the door behind her. "I would suggest you not piss her off any more than you already have." His brows furrowed as he watched the small man sitting on the desk, mug in hand. "I see how you look at each other. If you piss her off, you will be sleeping in the canal." With a wink, the diminutive master finished his ale. _Is it that obvious?!_

* * *

Walking up to the request board, Lucy located a decently physical job here in town. It wasn't anything she couldn't handle, but it was going to be hard enough that she could get her frustrations out. Walking up to the bar, she slammed the request down in front of Mira. Her eyes were hard. "Tell Glasses I don't care about his stupid schedule, it's tomorrow." With that, she stormed out of the guildhall.

Pulling her lacrima from her belt pouch, she called Gajeel. He answered on the second ring. His brows furrowed as soon as he saw her. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, Gaj. I would never intentionally hurt her. She's my best friend. I'm so sorry." Tears had begun to stream down her face as she trudged home. Her feet felt like lead bricks as her heart sank. She had probably terrified Levy and she knew she'd pissed off a dragon. _You don't mess with a dragon's mate. Claimed or otherwise._

A cheery voice pulled her from the mire of her thoughts. "Lu?" Her eyes focused on Levy. Her blue hair was a mess, her face was flushed, her clothes seemed rumpled, and her headband was missing. "Lu! That was so cool! I didn't know you knew how to do that!" Lucy chuckled to herself. _Of course, Levy would be excited. Little masochist! Wait…_

"Levy?" Amber eyes turned serious at her tone as they locked into her own. "Is that what I think it is?" Lucy gestured to the crook of her own neck with her free hand. The moment Levy connected the dots, her face flamed a brilliant red. _Gods! Finally!_ Lucy smiled softly. "We'll have to talk about it later. We haven't had a girls night in a while." Levy nodded vigorously with a brilliant smile on her face. "Gaj'll have to share for a night, though." She winked as Levy flushed more.

Suddenly, a large hand covered the screen before she was staring at Gajeel again. "Bunny. If you ever touch her again-" Lucy waved away his threats as she interrupted him. "Yeah yeah. Hurt her and I'll kill you. I've heard it before. It's almost like Sting said that to all of us once before." She smiled as she remembered Sting jumping onto the bar, dragging poor Yukino with him. Shouting about how he'd kill anyone that laid a finger on 'his Yukino'.

"Look, I'm home now. Sorry again, and congrats on your mating. I'm borrowing Levy sometime soon-ish. Just for a night." Looking up at the stairs before her, she sighed. "Goodnight Levy! Night Gaj." Before they could reply, she hung up. Pocketing the lacrima, she began the painful ascent up the seemingly endless flight of stairs. Her whispered words echoed hauntingly off the walls, "I am a leaf on the wind. Watch how I soar!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it! I know it feels a little short, and I'm sorry for that. :(
> 
> The title means: 'Serenity final flight.' In Latin, there aren't apostrophes. I was going for Serenity's final flight. This is as close as I could get.


	6. Tacet Carmina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 2162 words.

Lahar followed behind Lucy, carefully picking his way over the rough terrain. _I had planned on doing her evaluation last!_ What was she thinking?! He bumped into her, as she had suddenly stopped while he was contemplating her actions. Her hand was away from her side, palm facing him, fingers extended in a 'stop' gesture. "Miss-" her hand promptly covered his mouth. _I didn't even see her move!_

Her mocha orbs burned into his as she frowned at him. She shook her head as her other hand raised a finger to her lips, indicating the need for silence. He nodded and she moved her hand away. Turning, she crouched behind some bushes before she almost silently crawled forward. He crouched as well. _Oh Gods!_ His fingers clenched at his side as he resisted the urge to lift her skirt and palm her bare flesh.

Before he knew what had happened, a quiet 'umph' sounded before a heavy body was being laid beside him. His Light Pen was in his hand in an instant. Warm, delicate fingers wrapped around his hand as his mouth opened. Deep chocolate orbs softened as she smiled and shook her head. She pointed to the downed man before she lightly bonked her own head with her fist. He nodded as he slipped his Light Pen back into his inner-cloak pocket.

As she slowly dwindled their numbers, Lahar was amazed at the grace and strength she showed. Her movements were precise and fluid with bursts of strength and ferocity. _It's like watching music._ All he could hear in his head was Für Elise. The serenity of the piece with the stronger measures and the sudden flurry of notes before everything faded back into tranquility.

* * *

Lucy flipped and danced around the thugs before her, her hands strong when she needed them, but soft and delicate when she didn't need them to down her opponents. _Thank you, father, for all those dancing lessons._ Pirouetting from the grasp of one thug, Lucy landed right in the hands of another. _Damn! Why did I close my eyes! Baka!_ Turning into his embrace, she slowly opened her eyes.

Dull gray orbs stared angrily at her. Blinking innocently, she wiggled against him seductively. "Ojīsan, don't you want to play with me?" His gray hair fell past his heavily muscled shoulders, which tensed as she wiggled more. She felt his arms tighten as his hands softened against her back and began trailing down her back. His meaty hands gripped her full globes and pulled her against his most unimpressive length.

She wanted to vomit. The vile man was known for raping busty blonds. It's why she had taken the mission. His hands squeezed her ass roughly as he ground himself against her. "Did you come here just to see me?" Looking up into his eyes, she placed a coy smile on her lips as she bit her lip and nodded. Her hands trailed up his chest as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. _Wait for it….wait for it…..There!_

His hands had moved to her thighs as he bent to pick her up and wrap her legs around his waist. The moment he unbalanced himself, Lucy released his shoulders as she clenched her legs around his body. She instantly threw her torso backward with her hands above her head. As her hands found purchase her legs tightened even more as her stomach began clenching, pulling him over her body before slamming him into the ground, head first.

She went with the momentum and landed atop his dazed frame. Pulling her arm back, she slammed her palm up and into his nose, crushing it. "YOU BITCH!" She bounded away before he could grab her. Fuck. Surrounded. "Ne, Captain? Do they have to be alive to testify?" The men around her froze as Lahar emerged from his hiding place.

* * *

Sighing, he emerged from behind his trees and bushes of observation. "Sadly, dead men tell no tales." He adjusted his glasses before he pulled his Light Pen from his cloak pocket. "Bind!" Everyone but Lucy was bound by his magic. "If you would…" Turning away, he pulled his lacrima from his pocket. Justice answered, again mid-coitus. "When you have finished, I need you to send transport for…" Turning, he counted the members of the gang they had caught. "...25. Non-magical, so far as I know. But just to be sure, magic cuffs for all of them." He hung up before Justice could respond.

When he turned around, Lucy had bound all the assailants and was sitting daintily on a rock nearby. Approaching, he sat beside her. Her face was suddenly buried in his chest as her fists gripped his shirt. He reached up to pat her head when he heard her sniffle. His arms instantly wrapped around her, pulling her close. "Shh, Pet. Why are you crying? You did extremely well." Her face pressed harder into his chest as she continued to sob and shake.

She turned her head so her cheek was resting against the wet spot she'd made. "I'm sorry, Sir. It was the only way I could think to get free. I didn't want him touching me. He repulses me. I didn't...I didn't…" again she broke down into sobs, her face once more burrowing into his chest. After several long moments, he gathered her into his lap.

Holding her tightly, he began slowly stroking her hair. "Shh… I know. You did nothing wrong. There is no need to worry. I understand that you were only using what tools you had available with your magic locked away." He gently rocked her as he pressed a lingering kiss to the top of her head, her knees pulled up to her chest as her face turned once more. Her cheek once more against his body as her fists released. She began drawing small patterns on his chest through his shirt as they waited for transport.

* * *

Cosing her eyes, she sunk deeper into the steaming water. _I still feel so gross after almost a week! Ugh! His fat, meaty fingers were on me!_ She continued to scrub relentlessly at her skin. _Oh, gods! Lahar must hate me! What if he never wants to see me again after this?! I don't know if I-_ Just then, there was a polite knock on her front door. Nobody knocks… rising from the tub, she wrapped her towel around herself as she padded to her front door.

Looking through the peephole, she saw the last person she expected. Quickly, she opened the door. "Captain Lahar? Sir? What can I do for you at this hour?" If Gran Doma himself weren't standing behind him, she would have grabbed his arm and pulled him straight to her bedroom. "Good evening Gran Doma." She gave a polite bow to the two before stepping aside. "Please, do come in."

Lahar cleared his throat after she closed the door behind them. "Miss Heartfilia, I don't think that's the appropriate attire for the discussion we need to have." _Eh?_ Looking down at herself, she let out a small, panicked squeak before rushing to her dresser, mumbling apologies and begging excuses. She made noises that they should make themselves comfortable while she changed before she slammed the bathroom door closed.

With her back pressed against the door and her heart pounding, she slid to the floor. Taking a moment, she closed her eyes. _What's Gran Doma doing here? In my apartment?!_ Steeling herself against her insecurities, she stood to drain the tub and dress. She moved on autopilot as she brushed her hair and teeth. _You can do this. You are strong!_ She nodded firmly at her reflection before she turned and exited the bathroom.

Another small throat clear had her brows pinching as she looked at Lahar, sitting on her pink sofa next to an imposing Gran Doma. He gestured to her legs and she looked down. SERIOUSLY?! She hadn't grabbed actual bottoms, just a pair of black boy-short undies. Sighing, she shrugged almost imperceptibly at him before a radiant smile graced her face. "So, gentlemen. What brings you to my tiny corner of Magnolia this evening?"

She had begun heating water and pulled out her good tea kettle and glasses. _The saucers?! Where are the saucers?!_ As she made small finger sandwiches, the water came to a full boil. Pouring it into the kettle, she added a few tea bags to the water to let them steep before she took the whole tray into the small seating area. She set the tray down and pulled her chair from her writing desk over, opposite the men. "Tea?"

* * *

Lahar nearly died right there on her doorstep. _Does she just answer the door in a towel all the time?!_ She had said something to them. He hadn't caught it, he'd been too focused on her luscious body. A gentle shove propelled him forward as Gran Doma entered Lucy's apartment behind him. "Miss Heartfilia, I don't think that's the appropriate attire for the discussion we need to have." He watched her beautiful face crumple into confusion before she looked down at herself.

Shock and horror painted her face the most beautiful shade of crimson he had ever seen. Both he and Gran Doma chuckled as she rushed around with apologies and a rushed attempt at being a good hostess. As the door slammed, he joined Gran Doma on her pink couch. "I can see why you like her." His head snapped to Gran Doma's smiling face and confusion knit his brows.

"Sir?" He watched as Gran Doma chuckled and shook his head. _Does he know?! When did he find out?! Oh gods, what's going to happen to me?! I'll lose my job!_ His panic circled round and round as he sat frozen in fear. Shortly after, Lucy emerged from the bathroom, dressed in nothing but underwear and a tank top. Shit. He cleared his throat to get her attention so he could inform her that she wasn't really wearing pants. He watched, horrified, as she simply shrugged at him before getting tea and sitting across the coffee table from them.

"So, gentlemen. What brings you to my tiny corner of Magnolia this evening?" He folded his hands in his lap as he waited for Gran Doma to speak first. "Tea?" Both men nodded their ascent. Her long, nimble fingers wrapped around the cups and kettle as she poured. There was honey, milk and sugar cubes in dishes on the tray. "Please, help yourselves." She waved her hand over the tray and its contents. Taking the honey and milk, he added a dash of each before sitting back to sip while Gran Doma explained the situation to her.

He watched as the joy faded from her eyes. _This is it, isn't it? The end of light and beauty in my life._ Sighing to himself, he sipped his tea, back straight, face politely blank. He didn't want the beautiful music to fade. He only heard it when she was around. When he was watching her sleep, walking down the road next to or in front of him, he heard it. When they were showering together; when she was beneath him, begging with her eyes; when she came apart around him, he heard it. When he was alone in Crocus? silence.

* * *

Lucy was still fuming a week later. _Devious mother fuckers! Downright dastardly devils! How dare they?! It's blackmail! They're blackmailing me!_ The glass in her hand shattered, bringing her back to the present. Looking down, she saw the pale vomit colored protein smoothie oozing over her hand as the crushed glass sliced her calloused palms to shreds. Sighing, she unclenched her fist. Laxus, Gajeel, Wendy and the Raijinshū were on her in a hot second.

"Blondie! What happened?!" "Bunny, what are you doing?!" "Lucy-sama, do you want help?" "Jesus Cosplayer!" "Was it his neck? You were picturing his neck, weren't you, Lucy?" "Miss Lucy. Please, let us help you." It was stifling. All she wanted was to be left alone. Otherwise, she was going to punch someone.

"RRRRAAAAAAAA!" Shooting to her feet, she swung her bleeding fits into the crowd around her. She wasn't sure who she hit, but a small hole opened between Laxus and Gajeel. She took the opportunity to escape. Fleeing out the back door of the guild, she ran deep into the forest. Her legs finally gave out, dropping her on a rotting log. Rolling off the log, she stared at the sky peeking through the canopy.

Tears streamed down her face as she openly sobbed. "Loke! Aquarius! Virgo! Mina! What do I do?!" She was alone. Her spirits couldn't reach her. She couldn't talk to her family. She couldn't listen to them bicker about this or that. _Stupid collar. DAMN YOU GRAN DOMA!_ Rolling onto her side, she curled her knees to her chest, wrapped her arms around her knees, and cried until she passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it.
> 
> If you notice any errors, please do let me know so I can fix them for you! :)
> 
> The title means : Silent Songs.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is 4561 words long. It tried to beat out chapter 2. It got close, but didn't quite make it. Chapter 2 is still the champion.
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed the craziness!

Closing her eyes, Lucy let her head fall forward, slamming her face into the desk. Papers scattered, some fluttering to the floor. "Is everything alright?" Turning her head to the side, she glared at him, her eyes narrowed and filled with hatred. Her arm shot out as her middle finger stood tall and proud.

"Go fuck yourself. I am a **mage** , not your fucking secretary!" She watched as his violet eyes narrowed before he opened his mouth to speak. "Don't bother. I need a break. I'll be back whenever." Her chair scraped across the floor as she stood. Pausing at the door, she put her cloak on as she spoke, not bothering to look in his direction. "Better yet, I don't feel good. I'm going home for the rest of the day." With that said, she left, slamming the door behind her.

Spring had finally arrived in Crocus. It was still a bit chilly, but a light cloak would do. The ends of her regulation cloak flapped in the light breeze as she marched home. _Fuck you Gran Doma. Fuck you Lahar. Fuck the council, the Rune Knights, the royal family...everyone. Fuck all of you!_ Her rage filled charge led her to a small café. The wonderful smells pulled a loud growl from her stomach.

Her feet pulled her through the door of their own accord. _Guess I'm eating before I go home._ Spying a small table in the corner, she sat down and waited for her server to arrive. After she placed her order, her head hung with weariness. It had been six long months since that day in the forest. She hadn't seen her friends, the guildhall, or her apartment in six months. She had ended up selling her apartment when they _**blackmailed**_ her into moving to the capital.

Her food arrived with a smile as the waitress cheerily asked if she needed anything else. Shaking her head, Lucy thanked the waitress before saying a quick 'itadakimasu' and digging into her rather plain udon. _Loke. Virgo. Aries. Aquarius. Taurus. Mina…_ It had been even longer since she had seen her spirits. She missed them. She felt especially lost and alone without them here in Crocus.

* * *

Lahar watched from across the restaurant as she picked and pushed at her noodles. He felt terrible. Gran Doma hadn't delivered on his part of the agreement. Her dainty hand came up to play with the collar under her scarf. The weather had started getting cold enough that she didn't have to wear fashion scarves anymore, she could just wear regular scarves now.

When she had moved in with him, she had rushed out to purchase a ton of the little wisps of fabric. She had an entire drawer dedicated to the little hoops of fabric. _Infinity scarves._ He reminded himself. Ever since Gran Doma had told her she'd need to work a year as a magicless Rune Knight, she had become steadily more depressed.

_She doesn't write anymore or really read much. We've stopped really having sex, or talking, and she doesn't even really acknowledge my existence, no matter how hard I try. This has to stop!_ He followed her until she entered their small brownstone and the front door fully closed. Turning, he headed back to council headquarters. He had a personal mission to complete.

* * *

It had taken Lucy nearly two hours, but she finally managed to pick up the almost immaculate house before she crawled under the covers. _Hiding won't solve anything. Neither will_ refusing _to work, or leaving early. This isn't working!_ Tears had started to roll down her face, soaking into the cotton pillowcase that smelled like him. It was comforting as well as devastating. His scent reminded her of the things they'd taken from her, the things they could still take from her.

Closing her eyes, Lucy napped. She wasn't sure how long she was out for, but she woke to Lahar crawling into bed behind her and spooning her with an arm over her waist. "I have a surprise for you. But you need to get up if you want it." He kissed the back of her neck, sending shivers down her spine. She whimpered as he started to move away. "Then come with me."

Rolling over, she saw him standing in the door, arms crossed, hip leaning against the wooden frame. His violet eyes sparkled with joy and his smirk was the tiniest bit devious. "Come with me. I promise you'll love your surprise." Groaning, she curled up and pulled the covers over her head.

_The only thing I want is to see my family again. I miss my spirits. My guild mates. Fairy Tail. It's not like he has permission to remove the collar. Fucking Gran Doma._ Rolling over, she threw the covers back and sat on the edge of the bed with her back to him. "Do I have to get dressed?" She really didn't even want to get out of bed. Her cocoon was warm and safe. She could delude herself into believing that she could hear her spirits, smell the sweat and stale ale of Fairy Tail. She didn't want to face reality. Not yet anyway.

Head hung in defeat, she stood and slowly shuffled to Lahar's side. His warm hand enveloped hers before he gently pulled her to his chest. Strong arms surrounded her as they stood in the doorway. Her resolve cracked as his arms tightened reassuringly around her, and her hot tears soaked into his pale blue and black shirt. The sobs she struggled to hold back broke free every now and then as she clung to him, grounding herself in his presence.

* * *

Her body shook as she cried against him. _This ends today!_ Loosening his arms, he leaned back and waited until she looked up at him. "Come with me, Pet. Your surprise awaits." His arms loosened further, allowing his hands to gently glide down her arms and grasp her hands. Leaning forward, he kissed her forehead before releasing one hand and leading her through the house.

The short walk to the bathroom had him on edge. He had set up, and lit, candles, filled the tub with steaming water and rose petals. The room smelled of the eucalyptus oil he had mixed with the water, creating a refreshing atmosphere. Stepping aside, he watched as her eyes widened before tears began to roll down her cheeks.

He quickly gathered her up in his arms as he laid his cheek against the crown of her head. "I love you, Lucy. I would die for you. I would even kill to protect you. I would give you the world on a silver platter. All I want is to see you smile again. I want you to be happy. Tell me how I can help you. Please, my love." His arms tightened around her as he spoke against her hair. His eyes had fallen closed as he professed his love. A single tear slipped, unbidden, from his clenched eyes, to fall silently into her golden tresses.

Her words were so softly spoken, he was scarce sure he heard them. "Take it off. Free me." His heart broke as she pleaded with him. Hugging her close, he kissed her head before pulling back and nodding his understanding. Stepping away, he removed his overcoat before he started truly undressing. He watched as her head canted to the side.

"Are you going to join me for a nice soak?" At his suggestion, she stepped out of her pajama shorts and shed her tank top. Smiling, he folded his clothes neatly, setting them on the end table by the tub before slipping into the torrid water. Holding his hand out, he helped her into the tub, where she settled between his legs, leaning against his chest. Her head came to rest just below his collarbone.

* * *

Closing her eyes, she enjoyed the slow massage he was giving her shoulders. The tension started to flow away with the gently lapping water and his strong, circling fingers. As she started to drift away, her mind slowly blanking out, simply experiencing the sensations, a dam broke free.

Gasping, she sat bolt upright, sending water and rose petals sloshing over the side of the tub. Gripping the sides, she felt the warmth and light of her magic crashing through her as the thick collar fell away. Her magic quivered and rippled as it started to settle into the deepest parts of her soul. Tears of joy flowed freely down her face as chest-heaving sobs wracked her body.

Before she knew what was happening, Aquarius appeared before her, her angry scowl slightly softer. Loke and Aries appeared together in a shower of pink and gold stardust. Virgo brought Capricorn through as her keys started humming with life and excitement. Crying, Lucy reached for her keys and summoned as many spirits as she could. Cancer, Gemini, Plue, Lyra, and Crux all popped into the now packed bathroom.

Standing, dripping and naked, she threw herself into the crowd of spirits, arms open, tears still streaming down her face, joyous laugh/sobs filling the small room. Before she could blink, she was clad in a soft, pink robe. Smiling brighter, she turned to Aries. "Arigatou!" Pulling the apologizing ram to her bust, Lucy was suddenly surrounded by spirits. Arms overlapped as everyone hugged her at once. Plus clung to her leg, shaking with joy, as Lyra sat on the stool in the corner, playing a jubilant tune that echoed off the tiled walls.

* * *

Lahar remained seated in the tub, hoping beyond all hope that the rose petals covered his manhood at least moderately well. Smiling, he watched as Lucy moved among her spirits. Giving each one her time as she listened to their tales. Even the little snowman got her time. With grand gestures and loud, excited 'Punn-Punn!' 's, he told her of….whatever he was talking about. Lahar hadn't figured out his unique way of communicating yet.

A small jet of water hit him right in the hollow of his throat. Coughing, he grabbed his throat as he looked at the angry mermaid before him. "You released her." He nodded, even though he knew it wasn't a question. "Why?" Her scowl hardened as she waited for her answer. He thought the answer had been obvious and didn't need explaining, but when she clutched her jug handle just a little tighter, he raised his hand, begging for a moment more as he pointed to his throat.

Clearing his throat, he looked the seemingly enraged mermaid in the eye. "Because it was killing her. She could not see, speak to, touch, or interact with her family in any way. That is cruel and unjust. I could not watch any longer as she faded before my eyes. Not when I could do something about it. So I did it. I freed a caged bird. It is her choice if she stays or goes from this dwelling. It is her choice who she spends her time with. Who are we, as Rune Knights, to say who she can and cannot interact with when she has done nothing more than know and team up with a dragon slayer? How is it fair to punish her so harshly for crimes she didn't commit? I saw no logical reason for her to suffer so. I simply did what was right."

He watched as the mermaid scrutinized his every word. Swallowing around the lump in his throat, he watched as she lowered her jug and sank into the water between his feet. "All that to tell me that you love her. Tch. I'm not sure how she managed to trick you into dating her-" Sitting up straighter, he gripped the sides of the tub as he leaned over the infuriating mermaid before him.

"You will not speak of her in such an unbefitting manner. Ever. You have been with her the longest, yes?" He watched her infuriated, scowling face nod before he continued. "Then that means you have the most knowledge of her heart and soul. You know every corner, every nook and cranny." Again she nodded. "Then you know your degrading comments cut her to the quick. It affects her deeply. You know she cries as you humiliate and demean her. Maybe not where everyone can see, but she still cries."

Aqua orbs softened for a moment before becoming hard once more. "I will not stand for it. She has made great strides in accepting her own beauty and talents in the last six months. You will not ruin that. You will not set her back or wound her over it. Do I make myself clear?" The gruff mermaid nodded before closing her eyes and leaning back into the water. Sighing, Lahar did the same, releasing his death grip on the edge of the tub as he leaned his head back and listened to the ecstatic blond bouncing around the room.

After a time, her voice became weary as the drain on her magic came to a critical point. Her spirits realized this at the same time he did. Cancer, Gemini, and Lyra all excused themselves in short succession before Leo and Virgo took their ridealongs and headed back to the Celestial realm. The only ones to remain were Plue, Crux, and Aquarius. She sat with Plue in her lap as Crux told her of all that was going on at Fairy Tail. Aquarius watched with hard eyes.

* * *

As her lids started to get heavy, she thanked Crux and Plue before they also returned to the Celestial realm. Looking over, she spotted Lahar and Aquarius in the tub together. Smiling at the sight of him relaxing with one of her spirits, she rose and padded her way to them. Slipping into the luke-warm water, she settled between Lahar's legs. Leaning back, she closed her eyes and began to drift. "Ne, Aquarius?" She knew the spirit was listening and wouldn't verbally respond, so she just continued on. "How's Scorpio?"

The water gently lapped as the mermaid sat up. "My _boyfriend_ is wonderful. We went on an amazing date the other day. He took me to a wonderful restaurant before we went home and made love for hours!" Lucy smiled at the fact that her spirits were happy. "I see you've managed to get a boyfriend." Lucy tensed against Lahar. What she didn't see was his hard gaze boring into the obstinate mermaid.

"Nn. I did." Snuggling deeper into his chest, his arms wrapped around her shoulders, crossing above her breasts. "He's wonderful. Hot baths, great sex, wonderful companionship. The works." With her eyes still closed and her head leaned back, she missed the soft smile that graced Aquarius' face. When no cutting comments spewed from the Blunette's mouth, Lucy relaxed once more.

"Tch. Of course he treats you like an insipid princess." Before Lucy knew what was happening, Lahar had stood, her in his arms, as a mute, bound, Aquarius glared at them from her awkward position at the bottom of the tub. "Lahar! Stop! Let her go!" Struggling to free herself, Lucy reached out and snatched his Light Pen from his hand. Throwing it across the room, she continued to struggle for her freedom.

His booming voice resounded around the small bathroom. "I told you to watch your tongue, mermaid." Lucy trembled at the power his growling voice held. "There will be no more of that sort of degradation. Do I make myself clear?" Lucy watched as the mermaids hard gaze softened for a moment before she glared and nodded at the naked man before her. "You will beg Lucy's forgiveness before you return to the Celestial Realm. She is tired and needs to rest and regain her magic."

With a heavy sigh, he released the mermaid from her bonds before stepping out of the tub. To Lucy's surprise, Aquarius didn't try and drown them when he turned his back on the enraged spirit. Her feet touched the chilly tiles before he wrapped his overly large bathrobe around her. Her brow pinched as she questioned him with her eyes. "You wear it more than I do. Besides, it will keep you warmer than that...hand towel you call a bathrobe." His smile warmed her heart as he wrapped a towel around his own waist, crossed his arms, and waited for Aquarius to begin her apology.

* * *

His hard gaze never left the spirit as she floated free of the tub. Several long minutes passed as the mermaid alternated between glaring at him and glaring at the wall, head turned away. When she looked at him once more, he gestured to Lucy with an expectant look on his face. "Tch!" He watched as her face softened the slightest as she turned her attention fully on her key holder.

"Look….I…" She huffed as she crossed her arms and looked away. "Imsorry." Her mumbled words were not good enough for Lahar. Clearing his throat, he raised a brow when she looked at him. Sighing, she uncrossed her arms. "Look...I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you were insipid. I meant that he treats you like a typical princess. Yes, Hime-sama! Right away, Hime-sama! He gives you _everything_ and…." Sensing it was about to get into some very personal girl talk, Lahar scooped Lucy up. Grabbing a cup, he scooped some bath water up and handed it to Lucy. Carrying her to bed, he laid her under the covers, still in his robe, as the mermaid floated in the doorway.

Walking into the closet, he put on some boxer briefs and a baggy pair of sweatpants before emerging once more. "Do you need anything?" His question was directed at both women, but only Lucy answered. Her soft, liting, voice was heavy with sleep. Nodding, he walked past the mermaid with a quiet "Take your time. Say what needs to be said. But so help me, if I hear of even one paper cut of a comment, you will never see her again."

After bringing in the portable lacrima DVD player and a tub of chocolate cherry frozen yogurt with two spoons, Lahar gently closed the door and made his way to the bathroom. His mind wandered back to the mermaid. _Why does she feel the incessant need to hurt Lucy so? How many stories has she told me where Aquarius tried to drown her? Made her cry? Forced Lucy to apologize after the mermaid left because of something the spirit did or said?_ As he scrubbed the tub, he heard Lucy's beautiful laugh drifting through the house. It brought a smile to his face. _What makes Aquarius so angry all the time?_

A few hours passed as he finished cleaning and disinfecting the bathroom. Putting the cleaning supplies back under the sink, he washed his hands before returning to stand outside the bedroom door. Not hearing any voices, he knocked softly. When no reply came, he cracked the door and peeked inside. The sight before him stilled his breath in his chest as his heart clenched.

Lucy lay with her head in Aquarius' lap as the mermaid ran her fingers through her golden lock, a loving smile lifted the corners of her ever-frowning mouth. Her usually pinched brow was smooth as her peaceful gaze studied soft, sleeping features. Quietly, he made his way to the edge of the bed, where he sat before folding his hands in his lap. His own mesmerized gaze drank in the sleeping Venus that lay so peacefully with her oldest friend.

"She's so different. She's strong and confident now. I don't know how you did it, but thank you." There was a small hitch in her voice as she quietly acknowledged his part in Lucy's growth. Nodding, he prepared to speak. "Look, I'm not saying I owe you or anything, but...if either of you needs help, call me. I will draw from your power if I have to. Spit on the ground if there's not water really. Just...not pee. Never pee." Chuckling, he nodded once more.

Standing, he gestured for her to follow him into the living room. As he relaxed into the corner of the large sectional, the mermaid floated through the door. Gesturing to the sofa, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. "May I ask you a personal question?" He felt the sofa dip before she acquiesced. "Why do you feel the need to hurt Lucy so? She is such a beautiful, kind person. I don't understand." His brow pinched as he ran through scenario after scenario in his mind.

Her heavy sigh eased the wrinkles from his brow. "Lucy… She has everything she's ever wanted. Family, friends, and now...you." Lifting his head his brow pinched as he studied the bluenette. "I...don't." At his confused look, she smiled sadly. "Scorpio is unfaithful. He's...not great in bed, and he's...cruel. His heart closed off after…" Her voice cracked, causing him to sit up and scoot a few millimeters closer to her.

He waited as she gathered her courage. His hand gently covered hers as his face softened. He had been there for Lucy when she felt the need to tell him of her past endeavors. Gajeel had been the hardest to speak of for her. He had mentally abused her over and over. _He's a bad Dom for someone like Lucy._ His mind focused when she cleared her throat. "...after...Andromeda...left him." She squeezed his hand as she fought her tears.

"Andromeda did a number on him. She cheated on him as flagrantly as he does on me. She told him how useless he was, how stupid he was. He believed her. God did he believe her. So, he built this...shell...to make himself feel better. Feel stronger, smarter, more wanted." She leaned closer to him as small tears began falling. They rolled down her cheeks, only to be sucked into her jug when they broke free and began falling through space.

"Deep down, he's still that sweet, loving guy I remember. He shows it sometimes. When he takes me on dates, or when we make love. Most of the time we just fuck, and that's when I know he's feeling the pressure of her words. But when we make love, I see the man I know is buried beneath his insecurities, begging to be released. And so, for centuries, I've been trying to bring that man back to the surface." She sighed as she laid her head on his shoulder.

It was odd. She was cool to the touch, but her skin was so soft, almost as if she was made of light. "I don't know how you did it. But I've been fighting for so long; much longer than Lucy knows; and my frustrations with my failures came out on Lucy." She sniffled. "I knew it was wrong, but she never yelled back, she never said anything. It made me angrier. I just wanted someone to yell _with_. But she never did yell back. I wanted her to have a voice. After what Jude did to her as a kid, she lost her fight."

The mermaid sighed as she wiped her eyes. "Once she found Fairy Tail, I figured she'd start fighting back. She let that pig of a Dragon Slayer and the exhibitionist trash her house and leave her scrambling for Jewel and food. She never said anything. Then, after the Phantom incident, where that sick, twisted, blade-crazy Dragon Slayer beat the shit out of her, she still didn't say anything or fight back. Shit! She went and _let_ him cut her to ribbons. She only started saying something when he got too close to her bits with his bladed fingers." She sighed once more.

Sitting up, she pulled her hand free, wiped her face, and looked him dead in the eye. "I just wanted her to have a voice. To use her voice for herself. She uses her voice for everyone but herself. I just…" placing his arm over her shoulder, he gently squeezed as she dropped her head into her hands and began crying. Her tears continued to flow into her jug as she cried out her own insecurities; her own fears and failures. Lahar held her until her tears slowed and she sat straight and on her own. "How did you do it?"

Sighing, he folded his hands in his lap as he thought how best to word his answer. After several minutes of careful contemplation, he spoke. "I am her Dom. Not all aspects carry over into everyday life. I simply told her she was not to speak of herself in such a disparaging manner. It took some time, and it is something we are still working. I believe we will continue to work on it for a long time to come. There are very deep scars there that will not heal overnight." He watched her face fall.

After several seconds, he dared speak again. "I take it you are not the one in control?" She shook her head as she watched her fingers nervously tangle together in her lap. "May I make a suggestion?" He waited until she nodded before he continued. "Suggest a one-time role reversal. If he agrees, and he starts degrading himself, or you, plant the seed that he is never to speak like that again, or there will be severe punishment. Though you may never get the chance to punish him for it, that part of him, the submissive part, will remember that punishment is coming. He may slowly start to change." The watery smile that graced her downturned face brought a small smile to his own. "Who knows, you just may get to punish him one day."

Suddenly, her arms were wrapping around his shoulders as she buried her face in his neck. His arms instinctively wrapped around her before his brain had caught up. "Thank you." Her whispered words cracked as she cried against his shoulder. "Thank you." Smiling, he patted her back before she pulled away. Wiping her face, he watched as she put on her usual face and her voice morphed into that of their first meeting. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a boyfr-"

He had grabbed her wrist before she could disappear. "Be a good Dom. Don't be a Gajeel. If you push him too far, you'll only make it worse. Watch his reactions and adjust your activity, forcefulness, whatever, to what he finds pleasurable. If you don't, you may lose him forever." Her hard gaze met his own, very firm, one before she nodded curtly. Releasing her wrist, she vanished in a shower blue sparks as a bell tolled loudly.

Sighing, he flopped back onto the couch. Closing his eyes, his head fell back as he scrubbed his face. _Chaos. My life of peace and quiet; routine; is no more._ He sighed once more before he made his way to his beautiful girlfriend. Curling up behind her, he fell into a fitful sleep where he dreamed of crying mermaids, rose petals falling from the sky like snow, and a beautiful, blond, queen. She sat amongst lions, cattle, rams, crabs, maids and butlers, judges, twins, snowmen, clocks and crosses, harp players, horses, scorpions, penguins, and crying mermaids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title means: That is past. (I was going for Living in the past, but Latin is weird like that.)

**Author's Note:**

> The story title means Finding love in strange places, but in Latin.  
> The chapter name means 'Bored and Lonely.


End file.
